I Reincarnated into a Novel as a New Character With a Confused Mission
by SarahMaula154Kila0ooo
Summary: Demam tinggi yang kualami saat berusia empat tahun ternyata mengembalikan ingatan dari kehidupanku sebelumnya. Sarah Williams adalah nama diriku yang sekarang. Dan, satu-persatu fakta yang kudapat merangkai berbagai kesinambungan hingga akhirnya aku mendapat sebuah kesimpulan yang mengejutkan: ini adalah dunia penuh sihir dari novel berjudul "Harry Potter".
1. Bab 1

**Bab 1**

**Kenangan & Doa**

Kehidupan normal sebagai siswi menengah atas berusia tujuh belas tahun adalah hal yang pertama kali melintas di kesadaranku. Tinggal di rumah sederhana bersama anggota keluarga inti yang lengkap; ayah yang agak temperamen, ibu yang selalu bisa diandalkan, serta seorang adik laki-laki dan dua adik perempuan dengan watak yang berbeda-beda namun mirip. Menjalani keseharian di sekolah yang biasa-biasa saja bersama teman-teman yang biasa namun juga luar biasa.

Ah, mulai sekarang aku harus membiasakan diri dengan rasa sesak dan perih yang sewaktu-waktu muncul dalam dadaku.

Sensasi pening menjalari kepala, nafasku hangat tetapi tubuh yang sudah terbalut selimut menggigil, seluruh tulangku terasa ngilu, dan aku baru sadar kalau sedari tadi air mata terus mengalir.

Aku baru ingat tentang keadaanku. Setelah menemani salah seorang teman sekamarku memberi makan kucing yang diam-diam dipeliharanya, kami yang kehujanan memutuskan dengan nakal untuk memperparah guyuran air di tubuh masing-masing. Dia beruntung memiliki kekebalan tubuh yang baik. Berbanding terbalik denganku yang di saat-saat tak terduga dengan mudahnya bisa masuk angin atau terserang flu, dan kutambahkan: aku paling tidak tahan dengan yang namanya "dingin"—walau pada keadaan tertentu aku menikmatinya.

Aku yakin baru terserang demam ketika waktu di mana semua orang terlelap.

Dengan berusaha sebisa mungkin aku menggerakkan kepala agar leluasa mengamati ruang ini. Sepi, hanya aku seorang yang ada, karena sepertinya sekarang waktu sarapan. Menghela nafas, lalu aku berusaha mendudukkan diri seraya bersandar ke kepala ranjang dengan bantuan bantal.

Berubahkah segalanya? Mungkin saja. Aku sendiri tak pernah tahu jika seseorang sepertiku ditakdirkan Tuhan untuk memiliki jalan hidup yang seperti ini.

Kini aku penasaran. Untuk pertama kalinya aku benar-benar merasa ingin mematut diri di depan cermin dengan sungguh-sungguh. Bagaimana dengan penampilanku yang sekarang? Sangat berbedakah dengan diriku yang dulu? Apakah semua yang ada pada diriku telah menjadi sesuatu yang tak kukenal?

Pintu kamar ini terbuka tiba-tiba—membuatku berjengit kaget—dan entah mengapa aku merasa tidak heran melihat seorang wanita muda yang membawa nampan makanan bersama dua orang anak, perempuan dan laki-laki, masuk menghampiriku. Dan, seruan dari mereka membuatku berada di antara menahan nafas dan merasa lega—

"Sarah! Syukurlah kau sudah bangun!"

Untuk hal itu aku merasa patut bersyukur pada Tuhan—Satu-satunya yang tidak berubah dari diriku: namaku.

.

Panti Asuhan St. Elizabeth adalah rumah diriku yang sekarang. Pemiliknya, Mrs. Hodgins, berkata bahwa aku telah menjadi bagian dari tempat ini sejak lahir dan tidak bercerita lebih lanjut (yang kuyakini karena aku belum cukup umur untuk mengetahui segalanya). Miss Claudia—wanita muda berkisar dua puluh tahun ke atas—yang kemarin membawa nampan makanan adalah pekerja paruh waktu. Aku sedikit penasaran mengapa wanita (yang lebih cocok berkarir) seperti dirinya malah bekerja di sini. Tapi, yah, tidak masalah. Jujur saja, sosoknya yang tegas namun penyayang itu sudah seperti seorang kakak perempuan di mataku.

Lain kedua perempuan tersebut, lain pula kedua anak yang masih asyik beradu argumen di hadapanku ini. Sejauh yang kuingat—karena bercampur-aduknya ingatan diriku yang dulu dan sekarang—mereka berdua adalah teman paling akrabku di panti asuhan. Aku tidak menyangkal kehangatan yang kudapat dari anak-anak lain, tetapi merekalah yang paling bisa bergaul dan menerima diriku. Yang perempuan bernama Luculia dan laki-laki bernama Charles. Karena suatu alasan, mereka diberi nama keluarga yang sama—Connor.

Aku yang dilarang beraktivitas masih duduk di kasur sambil memerhatikan mereka yang sekarang bersaing menyodorkan buku cerita yang keduanya rekomendasikan. Luculia adalah anak perempuan yang manis, dan aku yakin suatu hari nanti dia bisa menjadi istri seorang bangsawan yang anggun. Charles pula tipe anak laki-laki yang tidak banyak bicara dan memancarkan sosok pemimpin yang dicari orang-orang, tapi dia bisa menjadi begitu cerewet jika berada di sekitar kami.

Yah, begitu yang bisa kusimpulkan berdasarkan ingatanku yang tidak seberapa ini. Lagipula, apa yang bisa diharapkan dari diri baruku yang bahkan masih berusia empat tahun? Ditambah lagi aku adalah orang yang ceroboh dan pelupa.

Kini aku berusaha melerai mereka dan dengan canggung mengatakan bahwa akan membaca buku yang keduanya sarankan. Mereka kelihatan tidak puas, namun tetap menurut dan kembali bersikap normal: Luculia yang tersenyum manis dan terkadang menuturkan bahan obrolan, dan Charles yang mengawasi kami dengan wajah datarnya. Tak lama, Mrs. Hodgins datang untuk memanggil mereka berdua ke ruang makan serta membawakan jatah makan siangku. Aku bisa merasakan keberathatian mereka yang akhirnya tetap pergi setelah berkata bahwa mereka akan kembali secepat mungkin.

Pintu tertutup dengan gelengan maklum dari Mrs. Hodgins yang mendekatiku. Beliau duduk di tepi kasur dan dengan hati-hati meletakkan nampan tersebut di pangkuanku. Aku segera mengucapkan terima kasih dengan kikuk, lalu perlahan memulai suapan pertama bubur gandumku.

Sebelum Mrs. Hodgins bisa menanyai keadaanku lalu pergi membawa nampan setelah mengelus kepalaku, tanpa bisa dicegah aku memandang jendela kamar dengan pemandangan pepohonan yang disinari mentari akhir musim panas di baliknya.

.

Musim gugur tiba dan aku sudah mulai terbiasa dengan ingatan gandaku. Berdasarkan informasi yang kudapat—setelah menanyai berbagai penghuni panti asuhan dengan kedok obrolan tak penting—sikapku tak ada yang berubah setelah hari di mana aku terkena demam sekaligus kembalinya ingatan masa laluku, kecuali menjadi betapa canggung dan kikuknya aku. Itu artinya sifat atau watakku tidak berbeda dengan jati diriku. Ini juga merupakan suatu keberuntungan yang kusyukuri karena itu artinya aku tidak perlu repot-repot menanggapi respons kebingungan mereka andai kata yang terjadi malah sebaliknya.

Untuk penampilanku, _well_, aku cukup terkejut setelah beberapa saat berhasil memahaminya. Rambut hitam ikal yang agak sulit diatur, mata hitam—atau mungkin coklat yang sangat gelap—yang jika tertawa tampak sangat sipit, dan postur tubuh yang biasa saja namun terbilang cukup besar untuk ukuran anak sebayaku. Singkat kata, penampilanku yang sekarang seperti versi pembaharuan diriku yang dulu—Terlihat berbeda, tetapi pada dasarnya mirip.

Taman berukuran sedang yang terletak di depan panti asuhan kini berwarna jingga kecoklatan. Cuaca terasa sejuk hari ini, dan keputusanku tepat untuk mengikat rambut. Aku dan Luculia yang mulai merasa lelah bermain bersama anak lain memutuskan untuk menghampiri Charles yang sedari awal memilih membaca buku di salah satu kursi taman. Kami bertukar sapa lalu mengobrolkan banyak hal.

"Sebentar lagi sudah Bulan Oktober, ya?" Luculia memulai obrolan lain yang langsung menuai kerutan di kening Charles dan tanda tanya di benakku.

"Oktober masih sebulan lagi. Dari mananya sebentar lagi?" sahut Charles yang langsung menutup bukunya.

"Yah, tapi bagiku itu sudah sebentar lagi!" protes Luculia, "Apa jangan-jangan kau melupakannya, Charles?" tudingnya.

Charles menghela nafas jengkel, "Hal seperti itu seharusnya terasa lama dan dirahasiakan. Apa kau ingin mengingatkannya agar nanti tak perlu ada kejutan?"

Gaya bicara mereka sangat bertolak belakang. Luculia yang masih polos dengan semangat jiwa anak kecilnya, lalu Charles yang hanya dengan mendengar saja membuatku melongo tak percaya bahwa ada anak kecil yang sedewasa ini. Tapi, bukan itu permasalahan utamanya.

Sebenarnya, apa yang mereka katakan, sih?

"Err… Sebenarnya, dari tadi kalian membicarakan apa?" tanyaku memotong perdebatan mereka.

Secara mengejutkan (dan sungguh membuatku terkejut) keduanya menjawab dengan kompak, "Ini tentang ulang tahunmu yang kelima nanti!" lalu tanpa disangka menuai reaksi yang serupa tapi tak sama: Luculia yang sontak menutup mulut terkejut akan ucapannya sendiri, dan Charles menepuk dahinya seraya mendecihkan kata "Bodoh!" entah untuk siapa.

"…"

Hening menjalar dengan wajah kecewa dan bersalah memenuhi pandanganku. _Okay_… Sepertinya, aku harus memeriksa akta kelahiran untuk memastikan hal lain. Dan, jika dugaanku memang benar, maka sekali lagi aku bersyukur pada Yang Maha Kuasa: tanggal lahirku pun tidak berubah.

.

Untuk sekali saja aku ingin terlepas dari jeratan etika dan moral yang telah mendarah daging hingga ke dalam jiwaku. _Why_? Oke, pertanyaan bagus. Alasannya adalah karena sekarang ingin sekali aku mengerang sekeras-kerasnya sambil mengeluarkan sumpah serapah—Entah kepada takdir atau diriku sendiri.

Hari Sabtu tanggal 7 Oktober 2006 adalah hari di mana aku telah resmi berusia lima tahun, setidaknya dalam sudut pandang kehidupan baruku. Hari di mana seharusnya aku merasakan kebahagiaan lebih dari hari-hari biasa. Panti asuhan biasanya sering merayakan ulang tahun anak asuhnya jika ada dana secara kecil-kecilan. Lantas, bagaimana bisa aku berpikir bahwa mereka tidak akan merayakan hari milikku?

Sayang sekali ternyata itu hanya angan-anganku saja.

Perutku yang bergemuruh terkadang beradu dengan suara semilir angin dan dedaunan di luar sana. Aku kembali menggosok telapak tangan dan merapatkan jaket tebal musim dingin (yang agak kebesaran) pemberian Miss Claudia bekas keponakannya yang menjadi kesayanganku. Sudah kuduga jika bulan terakhir musim gugur pasti sudah terasa dingin.

Pagi tadi setelah sarapan seharusnya aku bermain bersama anak-anak lain. Dan—sial atau beruntung?—aku malah melihat dan mengembalikan pot yang terjatuh di dekat gudang belakang. Entah hanya perasaan atau khayalan, aku mendengar panggilan dari dalam gudang. Tanpa pikir panjang kuikuti, dan singkat cerita aku terkurung di dalamnya.

Rasa lapar yang mendera membuatku sulit berkonsentrasi. Entah sudah berapa lama aku terkurung di sini, masa bodoh. Yang penting adalah bagaimana caranya memberitahukan keberadaanku pada anak-anak lain yang sedang asyik bermain di taman?

Beberapa menit yang lalu aku sudah menyibukkan diri berusaha mencari jalan keluar, namun hasilnya nihil. Pintu hanya bisa terbuka dari luar, jika tebakanku benar. Tubuhku yang masih kecil terlalu berbahaya untuk memanjat guna keluar melalui ventilasi setengah rusak itu.

Percuma. Lebih baik beristirahat dan mencari hiburan dibanding membuang-buang tenaga. Setidaknya aku yakin dalam sejam kemudian mereka pasti mencariku, terutama Luculia dan Charles.

Omong-omong, tentang perasaanku yang tadi—adanya panggilan dari gudang ini—tiba-tiba membuatku merinding. Bagaimana bisa ilusi pendengaran seperti itu tetap kuladeni? Baiklah, berhenti berkhayal atau mungkin nanti aku akan pingsan ketakutan di sini (dan kuakui itu sangat memalukan jika betulan terjadi).

Tepat sedetik kemudian terdengar suara asing dari dalam gudang ini. Aku segera mengawasi sekitar, lalu menepuk-nepuk telinga dan pipiku sendiri. Jangan bilang sekarang halusinasiku naik tingkat?

Aku terkejut dan refleks berdiri seraya mempertajam indera penglihatan dan pendengaran. Suara tadi jelas-jelas berasal dari ruang ini, entah di mana tepatnya. Hanya satu kata, namun mampu membuatku bergidik ngeri.

"_Tolong._"

Kata itu terulang lagi dan makin terdengar lirih. Bulu kudukku meremang dan nyaliku luar biasa menciut. Mengapa hal tak terduga selalu menjadikan aku sebagai korban?!

Entah bagaimana aku baru menyadari bahwa selalu ada suara seperti dentingan bel saat kata itu tersuarakan. Dengan memaksakan diri aku bernafas teratur dan menyiapkan mental. Mungkin saja sumber suara ini tidak seperti di film-film horor itu, kan?

Dengan perlahan aku mendekati tumpukan kardus berdebu yang terletak di ujung sisi kiri gudang. Aku berjengit kaget ketika suara aneh kembali terdengar. Pada akhirnya aku tetap bertindak untuk mengusaikan rasa ingin tahuku dengan menyingkirkan kardus serta tumpukan barang rusak lainnya.

'_Oh my God_! Apa-apaan ini?!'

Aku berdiri mematung dengan barang-barang berdebu masih digenggaman. Makhluk itu juga sama terkejutnya denganku. Dia terlihat ingin pergi melarikan diri, namun malah terjatuh karena tubuh yang (terlihat jelas) dalam keadaan tidak sehat.

Aku tersadar dan segera meletakkan barang-barang yang kuangkut. Diriku yang ragu antara 'ya dan tidak' tanpa sadar berusaha menolongnya untuk berdiri atau sekadar duduk. Namun, tanpa diduga makhluk itu mendesis marah. Aku dengan ragu memundurkan diri memberi jarak agar dia tidak merasa dalam bahaya.

"Er… Kau baik-baik saja?"

Pertanyaan bodoh meluncur begitu saja dari mulutku.

Makhluk itu mendelik padaku, lalu suara seperti dentingan mengiringi suara halusnya yang tajam, "_Bagaimana bisa manusia hina ini menemukan diriku?_"

Rasanya seperti baru saja ada tombak yang menusuk jantungku. Makhluk gak jelas ini baru saja menghinaku? Baiklah, untuk sementara kuterima dengan lapang dada karena dua perangkat utama pada diriku sedang tidak sinkron: otakku tersinggung, namun hatiku kaget dan bertanya-tanya.

"Em, maaf. Tapi, keadaanmu sedang tidak baik. Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanyaku hati-hati.

Mata lebar yang seperti boneka itu kembali mendelik, "_Lebih baik aku mati daripada ditolong manusia hina._"

Aku tercengang untuk kesekian kalinya. Rasa bersalah dan tersinggung bercampur aduk. Dan, sekarang aku tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa.

Aku berdehem membersihkan tenggorokan, lalu berucap dengan amat hati-hati, "Mengapa kau menjuluki rasku seperti itu?"

Tanpa kuduga dia malah tampak terkejut, lalu gantian makhluk itu yang dengan hati-hati bertanya, "_Kau mengerti ucapanku?_"

Kali ini aku bingung dengan responnya yang berubah, dan segera membalasnya dengan ragu, "Ya, begitulah. Sejak awal kau berucap meminta tolong—"

"_Aku mengucapkannya kepada bangsaku, Anak Manusia. Jangan salah paham._"

"Oh, ya, paham. Baik," sahutku takut, "Tapi, um, suaramu terdengar aneh. Seperti ada denting bel saat kau bicara."

Matanya menelitiku, lalu seraya memejamkan mata dan menghela nafas dia berujar, "_Pergi dari sini sekarang. Aku tidak mengulanginya._"

"M-Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa,"—matanya kembali mendelik padaku—"Itu karena aku terkunci di sini! Aku tidak bohong! Bahkan sedari tadi aku menahan rasa lapar dan dingin," seruku panik.

"_Apa? Bagaimana bisa?!_"

Dengan begitu aku menceritakan penyebabnya dan kemudian tanpa disadari suasana tegang yang kurasakan mulai berkurang.

"_Kau orang yang ceroboh dan bodoh kalau boleh jujur, Anak Manusia,_" komentarnya sambil menghela nafas, membuatku hanya bisa meringis malu.

Keadaan kembali sunyi. Aku sendiri tidak tahu harus berkata. Makhluk itu pun juga tidak mengucapkan apa-apa lagi selain mengalihkan perhatiannya dariku.

Aku mengambil kesempatan untuk mengobservasinya. Dalam sekali lihat, aku dengan yakin memastikan bahwa dia adalah dari bangsa sejenis peri. Matanya yang besar, rambut panjangnya yang bergelombang teratur, serta telinganya runcing dan enam buah kelopak sayap yang mirip daun. Pakaiannya yang tampak seperti gaun tidur terlihat seperti kain sutra. Dia tak memakai alas kaki, namun salah satu pergelangan tangan dan kaki serta leher terlihat samar-samar ada perhiasan entah apa. Satu hal yang mencolok dari dirinya adalah keseluruhan tubuhnya yang berwarna biru dengan beragam gradasi.

Aku bingung harus merasa takjub atau takut. Pasalnya, di kehidupanku sebelumnya yang normal hal seperti ini dianggap tabu dan hanya sebuah mitos. Apakah wajar jika manusia sepertiku berkomunikasi dengan peri seperti dia?

Aku memilih mendudukkan diri dengan koran bekas sebagai alas. Peri itu masih diam membisu di atas kardus, namun setidaknya aku bisa mengawasinya dari sini. Aku memutar otak agar keheningan tersingkirkan, namun tak banyak topik yang bisa terpikirkan.

"Um… Apa selama ini bangsaku selalu berbuat jahat pada bangsamu?"

Astaga! Lagi-lagi pertanyaan bodoh keluar begitu saja dari mulutku! Dapat kulihat dari sudut mata perubahan gestur tubuh kecilnya itu.

Peri itu terlihat membuka mulut untuk menjawab, namun jeda sesaat yang digunakannya malah mengeluarkan balasan lain, "_Itu bukan urusanmu, Anak Manusia. Berusahalah untuk tidak mencampuri urusan orang lain._"

"…" Oke, balasan tajam nan ketus itu berhasil membungkamku. Dengan takut-takut aku berbisik, "_Sorry_."

Entah bagaimana aku bisa merasakan lirikan dari mata besarnya itu. Terdengar dengusan peri itu, dan aku hanya bisa menghela nafas diam-diam. Berapa lama lagi aku harus menghadapi suasana canggung nan tegang ini?

Oh! Aku tahu! Seharusnya hal ini kulakukan sedari awal!

"Em… Perkenalkan, namaku Sarah Williams. Aku tidak biasa dipanggil dengan nama belakang, tapi terserah kau ingin memanggil seperti apa. Dan, hari ini aku berusia lima tahun!" ucapku ragu-ragu namun riang, 'Ya, perkenalan pasti bisa mencairkan suasana ini!'

Sayang sekali balasan yang kudapat adalah mata besarnya yang melihatku seolah-olah berkata _memangnya-aku-peduli?_ kembali membungkam diriku.

'Tak kusangka peri yang pertama kali kutemui seumur hidupku sejudes ini.'

"_Kau berulang tahun hari ini, Anak Manusia?_"

Aku tak menduga dia akan menanggapi, dan baru saja aku akan membalas peri itu kembali bersuara.

"_Mengejutkan di hari istimewamu—setidaknya bagi bangsa kalian—kau malah terkurung di sini dan tak ada yang mencari._"

Aku kaget dan refleks membalas tidak setuju, "Tidak. Mereka pasti akan mencariku. Mustahil teman-temanku tidak menyadari diriku yang hilang dan tidak melaporkannya ke pengurus panti asuhan."

"_Oh, begitu?_" aku mulai tidak menyukai cara bicaranya yang tajam dan ketus itu, "_Tapi, yang terjadi kau masih berada di sini entah sudah berapa lamanya._"

"Mereka mungkin sibuk dengan urusan lain, makanya belum mencariku," sahutku kesal, "Lagipula, ini hari ulang tahunku. Mustahil mereka melupakanku."

"_Oh, benar. Ini hari ulang tahunmu,_" peri itu berubah menjadi lebih sarkastik, "_Dan, kau yakin sekali bahwa mereka memang peduli dan mengingatnya._"

Aku membuka mulut untuk kembali mendebatnya, namun tak keluar satu kata pun dari sana. Benar. Dari mana aku tahu bahwa mereka memang ingat dan peduli tentang hal itu?

"…"

Ya, bodoh juga diriku yang berharap hingga membayangkan bahwa mereka menyiapkan kejutan karena terlalu besar kepala.

Walau begitu—

"Aku tetap percaya," aku mendapati matanya menatapku heran, "Aku percaya mereka pasti ingat dan akan mencariku," lalu dengan percaya diri aku memberi cengiran seraya berujar, "Selain itu, aku yakin mereka juga menyiapkan sesuatu untukku. Lagipula, acara tak akan bisa dimulai tanpa ada tokoh utamanya!"

—seseorang sepertiku pun boleh berharap, kan?

Matanya yang besar menatapku tak percaya, lalu peri itu mengalihkan pandangannya sambil menggerutu, "_Dasar Bocah Manusia Bodoh!_"

Keadaan kembali hening walau berbanding balik dengan hatiku. Jujur saja, aku merasa mendapatkan kemenangan atas perdebatan ini, namun di sisi lain aku juga merasa tidak enak hati padanya. Aku bahkan masih bertanya-tanya, mengapa peri ini begitu tidak ramah dan berusaha menjatuhkan opiniku?

"_Vierra._"

Aku spontans mendongakkan kepala mengikuti sumber suara. Tunggu. Tadi dia berbicara padaku? Tapi, apa yang baru saja diucapkannya?

"_Itu namaku. Ingat baik-baik karena aku tak mau mengulangi ucapanku._"

"Ah, oh, ya. Baik! Eh, um, maaf, tapi siapa namamu tadi?"

"_Kau mengerti dengan jelas apa yang baru saja kuucapkan, Bocah._"

"Ng, maaf, tapi aku tidak terlalu jelas mendengarnya dan sebenarnya aku adalah anak yang pelupa—Aku tidak bohong! Aku benar-benar pelupa dan harus fokus mendengarkan sesuatu!"

"_Hhhh! Dengar baik-baik! Tak akan kuulangi lagi! Vi-er-ra!_"

"Vi-er-ra… Vierra? Vierra! Oke, berhasil kuucapkan! _Nice to meet you_, Vierra!"

Belum sempat dia bereaksi, terdengar beberapa pasang langkah kaki yang terdengar buru-buru mendekati pintu gudang. Kami saling berpandangan sesaat, lalu dengan segera aku bangkit dan mengembalikan posisi barang-barang gudang yang tadi kuangkut. Kami kembali berpandangan, dan dengan ragu aku tersenyum sambil berucap, "_Until we meet again_!"

Pintu terbuka bersamaan dengan tanganku yang baru saja berhasil menggapai kenop pintu gudang. Oh, astaga! Aku pasti akan terjatuh! Padahal aku sudah menyiapkan diri mendengar dan merasakan tubuhku terjerembab ke tanah dengan mata terpejam erat, namun tanpa diduga dua pasang tangan menangkapku.

"Sarah! Kau baik-baik saja?!" seru Luculia panik.

Charles pun juga menyuarakan kekhawatirannya, "Kami terus mencarimu sedari tadi."

"Bagaimana kamu bisa berada di sini, Williams?" tanya Miss Claudia yang sekarang berjongkok di hadapanku menggantikan keberadaan keduanya yang langsung menyingkir. Aku sedikit merasa asing dan tidak terbiasa dengan panggilannya, tapi bukan itu fokus perhatianku. Bahkan Miss Claudia pun tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa khawatir dari wajahnya.

Dengan rasa bersalah aku berusaha menjawab sambil meringis, "Tadi pagi saya mengembalikan posisi pot yang jatuh di sana," aku menunjuk deretan pot mungil di seberang gudang, "Lalu, tidak sengaja saya melihat ada kupu-kupu yang masuk ke sini dan saya ikuti. Ternyata, ada angin kencang lalu pintu jadi tertutup dan tak bisa dibuka. Jadi saya hanya duduk di dalam sambil menunggu kalian."

Aku berhasil menjawab walau dengan terbata, terutama pada beberapa kalimat terakhir. Oke, kuakui jika kali ini aku pasti dapat dosa. Kebohongan pertamaku di kehidupan baruku.

"Ya Tuhan, syukurlah tidak terjadi apa-apa padamu," Miss Claudia memeluk dan mengelus rambutku singkat namun lembut, "Baiklah. Mari kita segera kembali ke gedung utama."

Kami bertiga mengangguk dan dituntun berjalan di depan wanita pengurus panti asuhan itu. Sebelum Miss Claudia menutup sepenuhnya pintu gudang, aku bisa melihat sekilas Vierra yang mengintip di balik tumpukan kardus tadi. Tak ada salah satu dari kami yang bisa memberi respon apa pun pada momen yang singkat itu.

Saat itulah aku baru sadar, dunia tempatku hidup sekarang mungkin lebih menyimpan banyak hal seperti itu.

.

Tak terasa malam tiba setelah sore tadi kami disibukkan dengan gotong royong membersihkan panti asuhan, dan kami bertiga sepakat mengambil bagian di ruang perpustakaan.

Usai membersihkan diri dan merapikan tempat tidur, aku dikejutkan dengan kedatangan Luculia dan Charles yang mencurigakan. Setelah mengobrol sebentar, mereka lalu menggiringku ke ruang makan dengan mata tertutup. Kami tiba dan ketika mataku terbuka tampak pemandangan yang membuatku diam mematung.

Ruang makan dihias dengan sederhana namun dengan nuansa ceria dan hangat. Beragam makanan dan minuman yang tampak sederhana namun lezat tersaji rapi di meja makan. Anak-anak panti asuhan yang lain mulai bernyanyi bersamaan dengan Miss Claudia yang mendekatiku dengan kue ulang tahun berukuran sedang di tangannya. Api mungil yang berasal dari sebuah lilin yang sama mungilnya berdiri tegak di atas kue tersebut.

Di kehidupanku sebelumnya ulang tahun setiap anak di keluargaku tidak dirayakan dengan cara seperti ini. Kami hanya akan membuat sebuah makanan yang lebih istimewa dibanding hari-hari biasa dan berdoa bersama. Hanya seperti itu, dan hal sesederhana itu mampu membuat hatiku hangat.

Walau berbeda, namun ternyata aku juga merasakan hal yang sama. Tetes demi tetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata. Aku tersadar akan hal itu dan berusaha menghentikannya, namun percuma. Sekarang yang ada diriku malah terus-menerus mengusap mata sambil sesegukan.

Rasa perih dan sesak itu kembali menyusup ke dadaku, namun kali ini berbeda.

Rasa lain bernama kehangatan juga ikut bersamanya.

"Ayo, sekarang ucapkan permohonanmu dalam hati dan tiup lilinnya!"

Aku yang telah berhasil menguasai diri segera menurut lalu memejamkan mata untuk berdoa.

Ya Tuhan, aku harap bisa menjadi orang yang lebih baik di kehidupan kedua yang entah mengapa Kau berikan padaku ini.

Ya Tuhan, semoga hidupku kali ini tidak ada yang aneh-aneh namun tetap menarik.

Ya Tuhan, aku hanya bisa meminta hal terbaik untukku dan semua orang di sekitarku.

"Amin."

Nyala api sirna yang disambut dengan tepuk tangan. Aku tersenyum dengan lebar walau masih berlinang air mata. Malam itu kuhabiskan dengan menikmati hidangan yang menggugah selera dan berbagi canda serta kisah bersama yang lain.

Tak ada yang tahu apa yang bisa terjadi nanti, jadi untuk kali ini kubiarkan diriku hanyut dalam kehangatan senyum dan tawa.

**~ To be continued ~**

* * *

**~ Author ground ~**

Author: Assalamu'alaikum, or Moshi-moshi, Minna! :) Yak, penjelasan mengenai ff ini adalah… terencana dengan rinci namun membingungkan.

Seperti ff saya (di fandom lain) yang berjudul "Ozmafia! School!", ide cerita ini adalah tentang Heroine yang bereinkarnasi. Dengan kata lain, terinspirasi dari light novel serta komiknya yang berjudul "Otome Game no Hametsu Flag shika nai kuyaku Reijou ni Tensei shite shimatta…". Judul ff ini pun hasil remake dari judul versi inggrisnya, setelah beberapa lama saya tidak menemukan ide judul yang lain. _|| Tapi, ada hal lain yang masih saya ragukan, jadi untuk sementara belum terkuak dan diputuskan. (?)

Karena saya baru di fandom ini, maka saya ucapkan… Hajimemashite or nice to meet you! :D

Sebenarnya, saya sudah lama suka Harry Potter (bersama seorang sahabat saya yang lebih senior tentang HP). Namun, waktu itu kesukaan saya pada HP belum masuk tingkat sampai ingin membuat ffnya (ya iyalah, wong saya masih eSDeh waktu itu). Akan tetapi, karena suatu hal yang saya tidak ingat dengan jelas, beberapa minggu yang lalu saya kembali mencari tentang HP dan malah berkecimpung dengan ff serta fanart animenya di Mbah Gugel. Dan, jadilah sekarang saya malah membuat karya di fandom ini. /bingung harus bangga atau pusing/

Yah, seperti pemberitahuan di salah satu ff pada fandom tetangga jauh, saya akan berusaha update walau bakalan ngaret. Mohon pengertiannya. #Sumimasen!

Karena saya lupa apa saja yang ingin dibahas dan begitu banyaknya words padahal baru chapter pertama, maka akan disambung pada chapter selanjutnya. :) Selamat menikmati ceritanya! :D

All: Silakan memberi kritik, saran, dan komentar serta pertanyaan! :) Akhir kata, hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu, terima kasih atas perhatian dan pengertiannya, dan sampai jumpa~! :D O:)

**RnR? **** :)**

**At last but not least…**

Innaa lillahi wa innaa ilaihi raaji'uun

TURUT BERDUKA CITA ATAS PERISTIWA PENEMBAKAN DI SELANDIA BARU

Semoga amal ibadah korban diterima dan keluarga/kerabat yang ditinggalkan serta korban lain diberi ketabahan dan kekuatan, amin ya robbal 'alamin.


	2. Bab 2

**Bab 2**

"**Selamat Tinggal" & "Selamat Datang"**

Tak terasa sudah hampir setahun terlewati sejak ingatan diriku yang dulu kembali. Kali ini aku sudah benar-benar terbiasa dan nyaman dengan kehidupanku yang sekarang. Bangun pagi untuk bersih-bersih, mandi, sarapan bersama, bermain dengan anak-anak lain, makan siang, membantu Mrs. Hodgins atau Miss Claudia atau pun pengurus panti asuhan yang lain, mandi, makan malam, lalu saling bertukar cerita dengan teman-teman sekamar sebelum tidur.

Ah, kehidupan yang sederhana dan bahagia.

Selama setahun ini aku benar-benar terhanyut dengan keadaan yang ada. Saking terlenanya, sampai-sampai aku berpikir bahwa aku akan hidup seperti ini untuk selamanya. Dan… di titik itu akhirnya aku tersadar.

Mungkinkah aku akan terus hidup seperti ini?

Berkali-kali dalam setahun ini aku membohongi diri sendiri. Walau begitu, sebagai seseorang yang dulunya hidup hingga berusia tujuh belas tahun, aku tak bisa tidak memikirkan hal ini. Pada kenyataannya, tiap manusia selalu bertumbuh baik secara fisik maupun mentalnya, kan?

"Sarah, kamu baik-baik saja?"

Aku tersentak dan langsung menoleh ke samping kanan. Terlihat Luculia dan Charles yang memandangku heran (dan kurasa mereka khawatir). Aku baru sadar kami sedang membaca di ruang perpustakaan dengan sebelumnya Luculia memenangkan perdebatan untuk duduk di sampingku. Aku yang sebelumnya asyik membaca seperti mereka lama-kelamaan malah melamun sambil memandang langit yang terlihat pada jendela di hadapan kami.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa! Aku hanya keasyikan memandang langit. Lihat! Awannya banyak dan cuaca sedang cerah!" jawabku ceria, dan berharap gelagapanku tadi tak terasa.

"Ya, benar," Charles turut memandang jendela, "Langit terlihat cantik pagi ini."

"Jangan keseringan melamun, ya?" ucap Luculia mengingatkan.

Aku mengangguk meyakinkan, lalu kami bertiga yang tadinya ingin lanjut membaca disela dengan suara pintu yang terbuka.

"Semua anak cepat berkumpul di ruang utama! Mrs. Hodgins dan pengurus panti asuhan akan mengumumkan sesuatu!"

Kami segera berpandangan setelah salah satu anak panti asuhan yang lebih tua tersebut pergi.

.

Kami bertiga yang telah tiba segera mengambil tempat duduk di kursi makan yang panjang ini. Tampak ada beberapa anak yang baru saja tiba setelah kami hingga beberapa menit kemudian semua anak telah berkumpul dan duduk dengan tertib. Mrs. Hodgins yang sedari tadi telah menunggu segera bangkit dari duduknya.

"Anak-anak, kurang dari dua bulan lagi Hari Natal akan tiba."

Sontak semua jadi ribut sendiri, dan para pengurus langsung menenangkan kami. Omong-omong, Miss Claudia tidak terlihat sejak tadi. Apa jadwalnya hari ini jam sore, ya?

Pengumuman dari Mrs. Hodgins berlanjut dan akhirnya aku mendapatkan kesimpulan yang harus dibagikan untuk anak sebayaku. Ada semacam organisasi politik yang akan menyelenggarakan acara sosial dan mereka mengambil panti asuhan kami sebagai mitranya. Kami diharapkan dapat berpartisipasi dengan baik dan tidak berbuat nakal.

Hm… Sepertinya aku mengenal acara semacam ini. Acara yang diadakan oleh donatur tertentu untuk khalayak umum. Kalau tidak salah namanya _sharety_.

Aku jadi penasaran—Kira-kira, seperti apa Natal tahun ini, ya?

.

Tak terasa tiga hari lagi hari yang dinanti-nantikan akan tiba! Seluruh penjuru panti asuhan sudah didekorasi sedemikian rupa hingga aku berulang kali sempat tidak mengenalinya. Pasti saat acara nanti panti asuhan sesak dengan orang dewasa, entah itu panitianya ataupun dokumenternya.

Aku mengawasi sekitar dengan saksama. Luculia bersama beberapa anak lain sibuk di dapur. Charles tak terlihat sejak tadi pagi, yang kuyakini dia digiring Miss Claudia untuk bantu-bantu entah apa. Mrs. Hodgins pun tak terlihat karena seingatku beliau sedang berdiskusi dengan panitia penyelenggara.

Baiklah! Dengan cekatan dan was-was aku pergi ke luar setelah mengenakan jaket kesayanganku. Salju makin menumpuk saja dari yang terakhir kali kulihat. Hhh… Musim dingin memang tidak cocok untuk diriku yang terlalu anti dingin.

Tak terasa pintu gudang sudah berada di hadapanku. Dengan hati-hati aku berusaha membuka kuncinya, lalu segera masuk dan kembali menutup pintu. Belum selangkah kuambil, sebuah suara unik yang kukenal membuatku berjengit kaget.

"_Kau benar-benar cari mati dengan datang ke sini._"

"Vierra! Kamu mengagetkanku, tahu?"

"_Aku yang seharusnya marah! Sudah kuingatkan untuk tidak mengunjungiku selama musim dingin, dan apa yang kau lakukan sekarang?_"

"Ukh! Aku hanya ingin mengobrol denganmu sebentar!"

"_Dua minggu yang lalu kau sudah ke sini. Dan, di saat itu juga kau kena demam karena kelamaan di sini!_"

"Baiklah, baiklah! Aku akan segera kembali setelah selesai bercerita."

Perdebatan kami selesai sepihak dan aku mengambil posisi duduk di atas tumpukan kardus yang dialasi koran. Setelah pertemuan pertama kami, aku yang penasaran terus-menerus mengunjunginya di sekitar gudang. Awalnya Vierra bersikap acuh padaku, namun lama-kelamaan dia yang sepertinya lelah akhirnya mulai menerima keberadaanku.

Aku sendiri memiliki trik untuk mendapatkan kunci gudang. Mulanya aku beralasan ingin memilah barang gudang yang mungkin bisa didaur ulang. Hingga akhirnya para pengurus panti asuhan terbiasa dengan diriku yang terkadang pergi membongkar gudang. Ya ampun, dosa kedua yang terus-menerus kuulangi selama setahun ini.

Tak terasa aku telah selesai menceritakan segala hal yang kualami. Selama ini memang hanya Vierra yang mendengarkanku, tak pernah sebaliknya. Aku sendiri tak berani menanyakan tentang dirinya. Biarlah dia beranggapan aku hanyalah seorang anak kecil yang bahagia bisa menemukan teman peri ajaib yang diimpikan. Keadaan akan jadi sulit jika dia menyadari pemikiran gadis berusia tujuh belas tahun dalam diriku ini.

"_Sepertinya itu acara yang menyenangkan. Kuharap tidak terjadi hal-hal buruk saat itu._"

Aku tersenyum seraya mengangguk setuju. Benar. Kalau yang terjadi nanti adalah hal lucu, setidaknya bisa menambah kehangatan suasana pada acara itu.

Rasanya makin tidak sabar menantikan hari acara itu tiba.

.

Aku segera merebahkan diri di atas kasur. Natal tahun ini benar-benar sangat berkesan bagiku! Acara dimulai dengan sambutan dan sebagainya serta nyanyian dari tim anak panti asuhan yang sejak dulu memang dilatih menjadi kelompok paduan suara. Acara dilanjutkan dengan makan malam bersama. Hidangannya benar-benar menggugah selera! Setelahnya, diumumkan bahwa kado-kado untuk kami telah disimpankan oleh pihak panti asuhan untuk dibuka besok pagi.

Di tengah-tengah acara, aku tak sengaja melihat seorang wanita dengan perut agak besar dan seorang pria saling berbisik seraya melirik kerumunan anak-anak di sekitarku. Sepertinya mereka akan memiliki anak pertama. Aku jadi teringat adik balitaku di kehidupanku sebelumnya. Tapi, mengapa mereka melihat ke arah kami, ya?

Aku duduk untuk memperbaiki posisi dan dengan iseng mengawasi sekitar. Lagi-lagi hanya aku yang berada di kamar. Suasana di ruang utama benar-benar ramai hingga sebahagia apa pun aku tetap saja tidak bisa menahan rasa pusing yang mulai menyerang. Lagipula, saking lelahnya aku sudah mulai mengantuk.

Kuputuskan membaringkan diri dengan nyaman. Aku tak sabar untuk menceritakan hari ini ke Vierra. Semoga dia tidak marah besar jika aku kembali menemuinya nanti.

Tak terasa, pandanganku berubah gelap dan tak lama mimpi aneh namun menyenangkan datang.

.

Siang ini aku melamun dengan buku terbuka lebar di depan mata. Setelah tadi pagi kami membuka kado masing-masing dan sarapan, entah mengapa Luculia dan Charles dipanggil Miss Claudia untuk berbicara dengan Mrs. Hodgins. Padahal saat itu aku sangat senang karena mendapat syal rajut dan topi musim dingin.

Sekarang yang kurasakan hanyalah bosan. Untunglah saat ini ruang perpustakaan sedang sepi sehingga aku lebih leluasa melamun. Bahkan di dalam ruangan pun aku masih merasa kedinginan. Dan, sekali lagi, untunglah tadi aku hanya menyimpan topi rajut itu dan langsung memakai syal rajut berwarna jingga kekuningan ini.

Setelah berdiam dan berpikir cukup lama, akhirnya aku bangkit dan menyimpan buku yang (pura-pura) kubaca sejak tadi. Baiklah! Aku akan mencari mereka!

Rasanya mustahil mereka masih di ruang Mrs. Hodgins selama itu, jadi kuputuskan untuk pergi ke ruang utama dan melihat apakah mereka ada di sana. Hm… Mereka tak ada di sini. Aku segera bertanya pada anak lain dan mereka bilang bahwa keduanya belum kembali sejak tadi.

Aku berterima kasih dan segera melangkah pergi. Rasa takut mulai kurasakan. Mengapa mereka lama sekali di sana?

Tanpa kusadari pintu ruang Mrs. Hodgins telah ada di depan mata. Aku takut, tetapi juga penasaran. Apa nanti aku akan dimarahi karena seenaknya datang kemari? Tapi, tunggu. Aku hanyalah anak kecil, dan inilah keuntungannya. Orang dewasa pasti memaklumi tingkah anak kecil yang masih belum mengerti banyak hal, kan?

Aku mendekati pintu untuk mengetuk, namun refleks menahan nafas. Ada suara tangisan! Yang terpikirkan di otakku hanya satu: Luculia.

Tak mungkin mereka melakukan hal buruk dan dihukum, kan?

Walau baru berumur enam tahun, namun aku telah hafal watak kedua anak itu. Mereka tak pernah melakukan hal buruk dan hanya bersikap nakal sewajar anak lain. Yah, aku sendiri termasuk dalam anak lain tersebut.

Mengabaikan etika, dengan hati-hati aku malah membuka pintu untuk mengintip dan menguping. Walau tak jelas, terlihat Mrs. Hodgins yang membelai lembut pucuk kepala kedua anak itu dengan Miss Claudia yang mengawasi dengan tatapan kasihan. Sesuai dugaanku, suara tangis itu dari Luculia, namun ternyata Charles pun meneteskan air mata.

Lho? Tunggu. Ada apa ini?!

"Kalian tak perlu menangis. Kalian harus bahagia mulai dari sekarang hingga nanti!" ucap Mrs. Hodgins yang masih berjongkok dan sesekali mengusap air mata mereka.

"Tapi," Luculia menyahut dengan terbata-bata, "Kami sudah bahagia di sini! Kami tidak mau pergi!"

Charles hanya terdiam dengan air mata yang terus mengalir.

"Tak apa, Sayang. Mr. Tolkien dan istrinya pasti menyayangi kalian seperti kami semua—Bahkan, mungkin nanti mereka akan lebih dan sangat menyayangi kalian!"

Luculia hanya mampu menggeleng kuat, sementara Charles terus menyeka air mata.

Tunggu. Sepertinya aku tahu apa yang tengah terjadi. Rangkaian teka-teki yang otomatis terbuat di otakku akhirnya terpecahkan.

Jadi, begitu, ya? Ternyata, pasangan suami-istri yang malam itu kulihat mencuri pandang ke arah kami ternyata memerhatikan Luculia dan Charles. Hasilnya, mereka sepakat untuk mengadopsi kedua anak itu, yang kuyakini setelah berdiskusi dengan Mrs. Hodgins.

Aku tidak tahu harus merasa apa. Bahagia? Iya, karena kedua sahabatku yang terasa seperti saudara sendiri akan diadopsi dan memiliki orang tua. Selain itu, wanita itu tengah mengandung, kan? Mereka pasti akan menjadi keluarga yang harmonis dan bahagia!

Walau bagaimana pun, jujur saja aku tak bisa menampik kesedihan yang tiba-tiba ini.

Aku mengatur nafas dengan perlahan, lalu segera melancarkan ide yang spontans muncul.

"Luculia? Charles?"

Aku menyembulkan kepala di balik pintu dengan tingkah polos khas anak-anak. Reaksi terkejut mereka tetap memberiku tekanan batin walau sudah diprediksi. Meski sulit, aku tetap tersenyum dan tahu-tahu sudah memeluk keduanya.

Aku melepas pelukan dan hanya memegang pundak mereka sambil tersenyum lebar, "Selamat, ya! Kalian akan segera punya orang tua, lho!"

"S-Sarah…"

"Ssshh! Aku tahu! Pasti kalian sedih karena akan pergi meninggalkan kami, kan? Tapi, tenang saja! _If you're happy, then we happy too_!"

Yang kurasakan selanjutnya adalah pelukan erat disertai basahnya kedua bahuku.

Aku hanya bisa berdoa, semoga kami semua tetap bahagia walau telah berpisah.

.

Kudengar Luculia dan Charles akan dijemput tiga hari lagi setelah urusan surat-menyurat pengadopsian selesai.

Aku berpikir, akan lebih baik jika kami tidak lagi saling berinteraksi. Menurutku, hal itu lebih efektif untuk merelakan kepergian orang terdekat. Sayangnya, aku tidak bisa menyamakan pola pikirku dengan anak-anak yang bahkan belum masuk sekolah dasar. Karena itulah, aku berusaha untuk terus tersenyum sebelum mereka benar-benar pergi.

"Di sini ada Williams?"

Obrolanku dengan Luculia dan Charles seketika berhenti. Miss Claudia yang berdiri di pintu ruang perpustakaan segera menangkap keberadaan kami. Seketika kulihat sekilas raut wajahnya berubah tak nyaman sebelum akhirnya kembali datar dan tegas.

"Ada apa, Miss Claudia?" tanyaku seraya menghampirinya.

"Mrs. Hodgins ingin bicara denganmu di ruangannya."

"Baik," aku menoleh ke belakang dan melambaikan tangan kanan, "Aku pergi dulu, ya!"

Aku berjalan di samping kiri belakang Miss Claudia. Benakku makin menguarkan banyak pertanyaan dengan detak jantung yang mulai berpacu. Ada apa, ya?

Miss Claudia mengetuk pintu dan segera mendapat izin masuk. Pintu terbuka dan dapat kulihat dua buah kursi di hadapan Mrs. Hodgins diduduki dua orang dewasa, pria dan wanita. Aku kembali mengekori Miss Claudia dan tiba di sisi kanan kedua tamu tersebut.

Sebenarnya, ada apa, sih?

"Perkenalkan, dia adalah Sarah Williams," aku yang masih bingung segera menunduk hormat dan kembali mengawasi orang dewasa di sekelilingku, "Apakah benar anak ini yang Anda cari, Mr. Kane?"

Tatapanku yang sedari tadi fokus pada Mrs. Hodgins sekarang beralih ke depan. Kedua tamu yang kuyakini adalah sepasang suami-istri itu tampak sedang menelitiku. Aku hanya mampu memberikan senyum simpul dan mengalihkan pandangan. Duh, sebenarnya apa urusanku berada di situasi asing ini?

"Ya, benar," aku mendongak dan mendapati wanita itu tersenyum kepada Mrs. Hodgins.

"Sarah Williams, benar?" aku kaget karena tiba-tiba pria itu sudah berjongkok di hadapanku dengan senyum kecilnya, "Perkenalkan, namaku Thomas Kane."

Aku menjabat tangannya dengan ragu dan kembali tersenyum simpul, "Salam kenal, Mr. Kane."

"Dan, aku adalah istrinya," tahu-tahu wanita itu telah membungkuk di samping suaminya, "Namaku Ashley Kane. Salam kenal, Sarah," ujarnya dengan senyum anggun yang membuatku pangling.

Aku kembali berjabatan dan menjawab dengan kikuk, "Salam kenal, Mrs. Kane."

"Nah, Sarah Williams," aku kembali fokus pada Mr. Kane yang raut wajahnya bercampur aduk antara ramah dan serius, "Kalau kubilang, kami ingin mengadopsimu, apakah kamu mau ikut dan tinggal bersama kami?"

Hening sesaat.

"…"

Hah?

"_P-Pardon_?"

"Sayang, sepertinya dia tidak mengerti kata-katamu,"—'Tidak! Aku sangat mengerti maksud suami Anda, Mrs. Kane!'—"Biar aku yang menanyainya," Mrs. Kane kali ini ikut berjongkok dan menggenggam kedua tanganku dengan lembut, "Sarah, kami ingin agar kamu menjadi anggota keluarga kami. Apakah kamu mau?"

"Ya?"

Seketika kulihat seluruh orang dewasa di ruangan ini tersenyum cerah dan lega.

"Senangnya! Tak kusangka akan mendapat persetujuan secepat ini!"

Mr. Kane dan Mrs. Kane saling bertukar tatapan senang, sementara kulihat Mrs. Hodgins dan Miss Claudia memandangku bangga dengan linangan air mata haru.

Lho? Tunggu, tunggu! Mereka semua salah paham!

"Um, permisi—"

Tubuhku tersentak karena tiba-tiba mendapat pelukan erat, "Aku turut bahagia untukmu, Nak! Sama bahagianya seperti saat Luculia dan Charles!" Mrs. Hodgins mengusap pipi dan rambutku saat menatapku sejenak, lalu kembali memelukku erat.

Aku melirik Miss Claudia yang diam-diam menyeka air mata. Dia mencoba tersenyum saat memandangku. Aku hanya bisa memberi seulas senyum dengan hati yang mencelos.

Kurasa, aku tidak bisa mengatakan kebenarannya jika berarti harus menghancurkan kebahagiaan mereka atas diriku.

.

Pukul sepuluh pagi dan salju masih turun dengan lebatnya. Tapi, masa bodoh! Sepatu bot entah milik siapa ini kugunakan serampangan untuk menembus dataran salju. Jaket, syal, serta topi rajut tetap tak terlalu membantu menghalangi suhu dingin saat ini. Apalagi dengan suasana hatiku yang tiap detik makin kacau. Aku belum boleh mengeluarkannya hingga tiba di sana—Bertahanlah diriku!

Begitu kunci mengeluarkan bunyi, aku segera membuka dan menutup pintu dengan keras. Aku mengedarkan pandangan dan segera mendudukkan diri di atas lantai beralas kertas kardus yang masih bagus. Nafasku masih belum stabil dan aku menyandarkan diri sambil menerawang ke langit-langit gudang.

Sekuat apa pun aku menahan, pada akhirnya air mata ini tetap keluar. Aku sudah tak tahan! Apa yang sebenarnya harus kulakukan? Apa yang sebaiknya kulakukan?

Dadaku makin sesak, dan akhirnya aku memilih menyerah pada kelemahanku saat ini. Kedua lutut kupeluk dan wajahku bersembunyi di sana. Aku menangis, menangis, dan hanya menangis. Sesekali aku mengerang kesal dan kembali sesenggukan.

"_Mengapa kau menangis, Bocah?_"

_Oh My Godness_! Apa dia ini ninja profesional? Makhluk ini hobi sekali membuatku jantungan!

"_Pekikanmu itu mirip suara tikus terjepit pintu,_" komentar Vierra seraya mendudukkan diri pada pinggiran meja rusak di dekatku.

"Sengaja kuredam! Itu agar orang lain gak mendengarnya!" sahutku kesal sambil menyeka mata.

"_Jadi, ada apa kali ini? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu menangis sebelumnya._"

Aku menghela nafas sejenak dengan hidung yang mulai tersumbat. Keraguan sempat kurasakan—Bagaimana dengan respons Vierra kali ini? Namun, aku tidak dapat menunda-nundanya lagi karena waktuku di sini hanya sampai besok. Pelan tapi pasti kuceritakan segalanya. Tentang acara Natal itu, berita pengadopsian Luculia dan Charles, dan terakhir tentang diriku.

Keadaan menjadi hening. Aku yang sedari tadi melarikan pandangan kini berusaha melihat reaksinya. Pandangan Vierra ke bawah dan tidak fokus—kupikir dia sedang melamun.

"_Bagaimana dengan reaksi mereka?_"

Aku turut menurunkan pandangan dan menerawang, "Mrs. Hodgins dan Miss Claudia senang dan terharu. Luculia dan Charles… Aku belum menemui mereka. Aku tidak berani menghadapi mereka dan anak-anak panti asuhan yang lain."

"_Hm…_" kali ini aku malah melamun karena mulai pusing, "_Lalu, bagaimana denganmu?_"

"Eh?" aku refleks mendongak dan tak disangka kedua mata kami bertemu, "Apa…?"

"_Kau sendiri merasakan apa?_"

"Aku… tidak tahu," lagi-lagi aku melarikan pandangan, "Aku turut senang sekaligus sedih untuk Luculia dan Charles. Tapi, untuk keadaanku sendiri… aku tak tahu."

Hening kembali dan kuputuskan untuk berbicara lebih banyak, "_Well_, aku memang salah. Maksudku waktu itu adalah meminta kepastian dari pendengaranku, bukan menyetujui pengadopsianku. Tapi, aku tak sanggup jika harus merusak kebahagiaan mereka untukku."

Pikiran dan hatiku kembali berkecamuk, "Kupikir, aku akan selamanya hidup bahagia, aman, dan sejahtera bersama semuanya di sini," aku berucap diiringi kekehan gagal.

"_Dan, itu tidak mungkin._"

"Benar," kurasakan air mata kembali berjatuhan, "Manusia… suatu saat nanti pasti punya kehidupan masing-masing. Tapi, aku…" kutarik bagian depan jaket ketika rasa sakit itu kembali terasa, "Aku… belum siap untuk itu."

Aku kembali terisak dengan tangan kanan yang makin kuat mencengkeram pakaian dan tangan kiri terus-menerus mengusap air mata yang belum mau berhenti keluar.

Aku tak peduli jika seluruh dunia menertawakan pemikiranku yang bodoh ini, tapi apakah ada setidaknya secuil kekuatan agar aku mampu bertahan setelah ini?

"_H-Hei, apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?_"

Aku spontans berhenti sesenggukan dan menengadahkan kepala. Mataku melebar dan tubuhku mematung. Terkejut luar biasa adalah apa yang kurasakan sekarang.

Di sekelilingku saat ini terdapat banyak pendaran cahaya kecil yang sewarna dengan tubuh Vierra. Titik-titik cahaya yang mirip kumpulan bintang di langit malam ini tampak sangat cantik dan menentramkan hati. Sesaat aku terpana hingga akhirnya kekagetan menyadarkanku.

"V-Vierra, untuk apa kau melakukan ini?" tanyaku seraya berdiri mendekatinya.

"_Jika ini kekuatanku, maka aku tidak akan bertanya padamu, Bocah!_"

"…" aku langsung terdiam membisu. Benar juga. Untuk apa dia bertanya jika dia yang melakukannya?

Hah? Tunggu. Tunggu dulu!

"Jadi, maksudmu yang melakukan hal ini adalah aku?!"

"_Siapa lagi yang ada di sini selain kita berdua?_"

"Haaah?! T-Tidak mungkin! Manusia macam apa yang bisa melakukan hal ini?! Bercandamu berlebihan, tahu!"

"_H-Hei! Tenanglah! Seisi gudang ini akan hancur jika kau terus-terusan panik!_"

"Apa?"

Aku memandangi sekitar dan ternyata cahaya-cahaya tadi berubah warna menjadi jingga. Selain itu—Oh, astaga!—beberapa barang melayang mengelilingi langit-langit gudang dengan kecepatan yang tak bisa dibilang pelan. Sebagian besar telah kehilangan kecepatan dan hanya mengambang di udara seperti trik-trik sulap yang pernah kutonton.

WHAT THE—APA YANG SEBENARNYA SEDANG TERJADI DI SINI?!

"V-Vierra! Apa-apaan ini?! Kenapa hal ini terjadi?! Untuk apa kau melakukan ini?!"

"_O-Oi! Tenanglah! Benda-benda di sini bisa saja melukai kita!_"

"Ap-Apa benar aku yang melakukan ini?! Bagaimana cara menghentikan semua ini?!"

"_Hal pertama yang harus kau lakukan adalah TENANG! JANGAN MERASA PANIK!_"

Aku langsung diam dan memejamkan mata. Kuatur nafas sestabil mungkin dan menjernihkan pikiran. Betul, jangan panik secara berlebihan!

Perlahan kubuka mata dan keadaan mulai sedikit tenang. Seluruh benda hanya mengambang rendah dan cahaya-cahaya itu kini berwarna ungu lembayung. Aku menatap Vierra untuk meminta penjelasan.

"_Sudah tenang?_" aku hanya bisa mengangguk, "_Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang?_"

"Err… Sedikit takut?"

"_Baiklah,_" dia terlihat mengangguk-angguk lalu tak lama terbang mendekati wajahku, "_Aku akan bilang kebenarannya, tetapi kau harus tenang dan terima apa adanya._"

Aku segera mengangguk dan menjawab terbata, "Akan kuusahakan."

Vierra terlihat mengatur nafas, lalu dengan tatapan tajam dan yakinnya berbicara sejelas mungkin, "_Sebenarnya, kau adalah seorang penyihir._"

"Hah?"

Yang kutahu selanjutnya adalah bunyi dentaman barang-barang gudang yang berjatuhan.

.

Hari perpisahan ini akhirnya tiba. Barang-barang kami telah dipilah dan dibereskan. Baik aku maupun Luculia dan Charles akan sama-sama dijemput wali baru kami pukul sembilan pagi nanti. Tak kusangka ini hari terakhirku melakukan sarapan bersama mereka semua.

Kami bertiga berbagi jabat tangan dan pelukan dengan anak-anak lain dan pengurus panti asuhan. Bagian paling sulitnya adalah Mrs. Hodgins dan Miss Claudia. Dua orang yang telah menjadi sosok nenek dan kakak perempuan di dalam hatiku. Tangis kami pecah saat berada di pelukan orang paling berumur di panti asuhan ini, walau sempat tertawa lantaran mendapat ciuman maut dari beliau.

Wali kami akhirnya tiba dan inilah saat-saat yang dulu sering kuhindari. Kami bertiga kembali berjabat tangan dan berpelukan, lalu berjanji akan berusaha untuk berkirim surat. Kami, seperti yang sudah kuduga, berbalik dan tersenyum seraya kembali memeluk Mrs. Hodgins, Miss Claudia, serta beberapa anak dan pengurus panti asuhan yang ikut berada di luar.

"_Goodbye_, Mrs. Hodgins," bisikku, dan dapat kurasakan senyumnya.

Kami berbalik dan menghampiri wali kami yang sama-sama berada di dekat mobil masing-masing. Mrs. Kane mengelus kepalaku sekilas, lalu menuntunku masuk ke bagian tengah mobil. Tiba-tiba terbersit ide yang harus dijalankan agar nanti hatiku tak merasa janggal.

"Luculia! Charles!" mereka yang baru saja akan masuk ke mobil sepertiku langsung menoleh, "_Goodbye_!" ucapku dengan senyum lebar dan tangan terlambaikan.

Setelah mendapat balasan yang serupa, kami akhirnya masuk ke mobil dan mulai pergi.

Panti Asuhan St. Elizabeth—Tempat pertama yang menjadi rumah diriku yang sekarang.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan aku mengalami fase yang terus terulang—Memerhatikan pemandangan, tidur, bangun, memerhatikan pemandangan, tidur, dan kembali bangun. Mrs. Kane yang rupanya menyadari bahwa aku mabuk darat segera memberi minuman hangat dan menyuruhku untuk berbaring saja. Untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat kota, namun rasa mual ini tak tertahankan!

Akhirnya setelah entah berapa jam perjalanan kami tiba juga pada tujuan. Aku yang masih merasa mual dan pening berusaha sekuat tenaga menjaga keseimbangan. Seketika diriku terpaku pada bangunan yang kini berada di hadapanku—Rumah tingkat dua yang sederhana namun indah.

Aku sedikit kaget saat tahu Mrs. Kane merangkulku lembut, "Mari kita masuk."

Pintu utama rumah dibuka oleh Mr. Kane dan saat itulah tiba-tiba perasaanku kembali menghangat, "Selamat datang di Kediaman Kane!"

**~ To be continued ~**

* * *

**~ Author ground ~**

Author: Assalamu'alaikum, or Moshi-moshi, Minna! :)

… Saya heran, bagaimana bisa jadi sepanjang ini? Walau begitu, saya tetap berterima kasih kepada kalian yang bersedia membaca ff ini. #Terharu O:)

Karena lagi-lagi begitu banyaknya words, maka mungkin obrolannya bersambung pada chapter selanjutnya. :) (Mudah-mudahan, sih…) Selamat menikmati ceritanya! :D

Oke, balasan reviewnya! :)

**~ KhumairohAri22 ~**

Makasiiiiihhhh banyak! XD Duh, mendadak kepala saya jadi besar, nih. /Woi! Iya, rencana awal saya itu inginnya publish di wattpad kemudian di ffn. Tapi, karena suatu masalah yang ribet, jadilah di ffn duluan. Saya pribadi juga lebih sering publish cerita di sini dibanding yang lain.

Betul tuh betul! :D Heroine alias Catharina sibuk mikirin akhir nasibnya, makanya gak sadar kalau orang sekeliling udah lope-lope ke dia dari duluuuu banget. Duh, saya harap si Katarina akhirnya sadar dari kepolosannya karena hidupnya sudah pasti damai, aman, dan tenteram.

Oh, begitu toh. Kalau saya udah baca sejak dua tahun lalu (dapat file dari sahabat saya), dan rencananya mau mengulang nonton filmnya. Yang pasti, novelnya seru dan lebih lengkap, filmnya lebih merealisasikan imajinasi kita.

Benar, turut berduka. Hontou ni arigatou (Thank you very much) udah mau baca karya gaje saya ini. Terima kasih atas dukungannya! O:) Kamu juga yang semangat di sana! :D

All: Silakan memberi kritik, saran, dan komentar serta pertanyaan! :) Akhir kata, hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu, terima kasih atas perhatian dan pengertiannya, dan sampai jumpa~! :D O:)

**RnR? **** :)**


	3. Bab 3

**Bab 3**

**Penjelasan dari Semua Orang**

Tak kusangka sekarang sudah memasuki hari kedua pada Tahun 2008. Kemarin, aku yang baru saja tiba di Kediaman Kane segera beres-beres dan malah melewatkan makan malam karena terlalu kecapekan. Ya ampun! Tidak sopan sekali aku ini! Apa yang dipikirkan Mr. Kane dan Mrs. Kane karena aku tidur duluan sebelum mereka?!

Huuuft! Tenanglah diriku, tenang! Untuk sekarang, mari mandi dan segera turun untuk membantu Mrs. Kane!

Aku meregangkan tubuh mengurangi rasa penat. Tak sengaja kuperhatikan seisi kamar baruku ini. Ruang ini termasuk kategori sedang, dan bagiku sudah sangat luas. Aku senang dan bangga akhirnya punya kamar sendiri! Kamar ini masih terlihat 'tak berisi' lantaran barangku yang pada dasarnya memang sedikit. Hanya ada sebuah ranjang _single size_, sepasang meja-kursi belajar yang masih kosong-melompong, dan lemari berukuran sedang berpintu dua.

Aku kembali memandang meja belajar itu dan mendapati sosok biru mungil yang terlihat seperti tenggelam di balik gulungan syalku. Dia masih tidur pulas—Sepertinya tidak perlu kubangunkan sekarang, deh. Tepat setelah pernyataan jati diriku darinya, aku yang ternyata dicari pengurus panti asuhan jadi bingung dan panik. Dan, Vierra—dengan ucapannya yang tak bisa kubantah karena terlampau panik—memutuskan bahwa dia akan ikut denganku, lalu dengan mudahnya berkata bahwa tugasnya di sini akan dilanjutkan oleh rekannya.

Haaah… Hidup memang penuh dengan kejutan dan teka-teki.

Omong-omong, dia masih berutang banyak penjelasan padaku. Nyehehe… Tak sabar rasanya memborbardir makhluk itu dengan cerocosanku!

Aku tersadar dan kembali meregangkan tubuh sekilas. Kuambil handuk serta pakaian ganti dan langsung melengok keluar kamar. Kamarku berada di lantai dua, dan pada lantai ini juga terdapat kamar mandi seperti lantai pertama—Mrs. Kane yang memberitahuku. Tak ada orang di lantai ini. Sepertinya, kedua wali baruku itu sudah bangun lebih dulu karena terdengar dentingan wajan dari bagian bawah rumah.

Uh, oh! Gawat! Aku harus bergegas membersihkan diri lalu turun ke bawah!

Aku berusaha tidak mengeluarkan bunyi ketika berjalan cepat melintasi lorong kamar pada lantai ini. Ternyata di lantai dua ini terdapat cukup banyak ruangan. Aku jadi mengira-ngira, ruangan apa saja di balik deretan pintu krem yang terkunci rapat itu, ya?

Ya ampun, Sarah! Sadarlah! Kau harus cepat!

Akhirnya aku tiba di ruangan paling ujung pada lantai ini dan terperangah dengan luas serta betapa bagusnya fasilitas kamar mandi rumah ini.

.

Aku mengintip ruang multifungsi ini—dapur sekaligus ruang makan—dengan rambut yang sebagian besar masih basah. Terlihat Mr. Kane yang tengah membaca koran seraya menyeruput minumannya yang sedikit beruap. Di sisi lain, Mrs. Kane tampaknya masih menata makanan di wadah dan alat lainnya.

Aku melihat jam dinding yang ada di sini dan kutangkap sekarang masih menjelang pukul tujuh pagi.

"Penasaran jam berapa kami sarapan, Sarah?"

Aku berjengit kaget, dan saat menoleh tampak wajah ramah Mr. Kane dengan korannya yang telah dilipat.

"Sudah bangun, Sarah? Duduklah! Kita akan segera sarapan!" ucap Mrs. Kane riang yang masih berkutat dengan hidangannya.

Secara refleks kusentuh rambut hitam bergelombang ini dari pucuk kepala. Syukurlah rambutku masih basah! Setidaknya untuk saat ini mereka tidak melihat kepalaku yang memancarkan aura liar—Rambutku terlihat mengerikan jika sudah kering, apalagi ketika aku baru saja bangun tidur!

Aku melangkah kikuk mendekati Mrs. Kane dan tiba-tiba Mr. Kane tertawa kecil, "Jalanmu seperti robot! Santai saja. Kami tidak akan menggigitmu."

Aku memberikan cengiran dengan wajah yang mulai memanas. Duh, tolong jangan mengomentari sifat pemaluku, Mr. Kane! Dengan segera aku beralih ke Mrs. Kane, "Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Mrs. Kane tersenyum—lagi-lagi aku kagum dengan wajah cantiknya—dan memberikan beberapa piring, "Tolong pegangi ini, ya! Aku akan menyusunnya di atas meja."

Aku mengangguk lalu segera mengikuti seluruh instruksi Mrs. Kane. Tak terasa segalanya telah tertata rapi, kemudian Mrs. Kane menyuruhku duduk sementara dirinya mengambil minuman. Aku duduk di salah satu kursi dan tak lama Mrs. Kane menyusul. Dengan Mr. Kane di sisi kiriku dan Mrs. Kane di sisi kananku—abaikan kursi di seberangku yang kosong—kami akhirnya akan memulai sarapan.

"Um…" kedua orang dewasa ini segera menatapku dengan serius yang sungguh membuatku gugup dan malah berubah pikiran, "Uh, tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa."

Ya ampun, Sarah! Kau baru saja bertingkah bodoh dan memberikan kesan buruk! Selain itu, dasar otak dengan pemikiran absurd ini! Diriku ini memang sering spontans terpikirkan sesuatu yang (keseringan) aneh tanpa pikir panjang.

Yang paling utama adalah pertanyaan yang hampir keluar dari mulutku tadi tidak tahu tempat dan waktu!

"Ada apa?" tanya Mr. Kane heran.

Mrs. Kane yang bingung turut bersuara, "Tak apa. Katakan saja. Ada apa?"

Aku masih menimbang-nimbang dengan ragu. Apa tidak lancang jika aku menanyakan hal ini? Atau, sebaiknya biarkan saja dengan berjalannya waktu? Tapi… Tapi! Hal ini adalah hal dasar yang membangun hubungan di antara kami! Selain itu, aku pribadi sangat penasaran!

Mr. Kane dan Mrs. Kane masih memberikan tatapan datar yang (kurasakan) menuntut, lalu akhirnya kuputuskan untuk berbicara, "M-Maaf sebelumnya atas kelancanganku."

Aku kaget dan sangat bingung dengan reaksi mereka yang—awalnya saling berpandangan—malah tertawa kecil. (Aku tak bisa mengatakan "terkikik" untuk Mr. Kane. Rasanya aneh!) Lalu, Mr. Kane menyuruhku untuk melanjutkan.

"Um… Ini tentang hubungan antara diriku dan kalian," tanganku yang berada di bawah meja makan saling meremas, "Aku sangat senang dan menghargai kalian karena telah mengadopsiku," kuusahakan sekuat tenaga untuk fokus menatap mereka secara bergantian walau sesekali melirik ke arah lain, "Tetapi, aku tak bisa membayangkan ada orang lain yang menjadi sosok orang tuaku. Aku memang tidak tahu tentang mereka,"—suaraku naik dan turun tanpa disadari—"tapi tetap saja…"

Aku menarik dan menghembuskan nafas dengan perasaan yang mulai kacau, lalu kulanjutkan sejelas mungkin tanpa menatap keduanya, "Jadi, bolehkah aku hanya menganggap kalian sebagai paman dan bibi?"

Aku menunduk dengan mata terpejam erat dan kedua tangan mencengkeram lutut. Apa yang mereka pikirkan tentang diriku sekarang? Apakah kini mereka benar-benar menganggap aku adalah seorang anak yang tak tahu diri?! apakah aku akan dikembalikan ke panti asuhan?! Apakah… Tapi, kenapa keadaan sangat hening?! Argh! Kesampingkan dulu hal itu dan—

"Sarah," aku terlampau kaget hingga hanya mampu menengadah ke sumber suara dan mendapati Mrs. Kane berlutut di sampingku, "Jika memang itu hal yang kau inginkan, maka kami tidak merasa keberatan sedikit pun."

"Benar," Mr. Kane berdiri mendekat dan mengelus kepalaku, "Bahkan, aku tidak keberatan jika kau menganggapku sebagai kakek buyutmu!"

Kami bertiga sontak tertawa geli. Oh, astaga! Air mata ini mengganggu saja!

"Mulai sekarang katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan," ucap Mr. Kane.

"Jangan memendam semuanya sendiri, mengerti?" ujar Mrs. Kane.

Aku tersenyum seraya menyeka air mata dan mengangguk mantap.

"_Jadi, sudah selesai dengan drama kalian?_"

Aku mematung dan untuk sesaat berpikir bahwa jantungku berhenti berdetak. Dengan sangat perlahan aku menengok ke asal suara, kemudian membelalak dan merasa nyawaku setengah melayang ketika berhasil menangkap keberadaannya. Peri biru itu ternyata berada tak jauh di belakangku!

"Hm? Peri yang waktu itu, ya?"

Tamatlah ri—Eh? Apa yang baru saja diucapkan Mr. Kane?

"Ah, kau ternyata ikut ke sini. Pasti bersama Sarah, kan?"

Lho…? Lho?! Mengapa Mrs. Kane juga tenang-tenang begini?!

"_Ya, begitulah,_" Vierra terbang mendekati kami dan duduk di pundak kananku, "_Tutup mulutmu, Bocah. Kau tambah terlihat bodoh seperti itu._"

Apa-apaan?! Tapi, dia ada benarnya. Tapi, astaga, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini?!

"Mr. Kane, Mrs. Kane, apa—"

"Oh, benar juga! Mulai sekarang kau sudah bisa memanggil kami sebagai paman dan bibi! Benar, kan, Sayang?"

"Benar, benar!"

"B-Baik! Em… Paman Thomas dan Bibi Ashley?"

"Ya, seperti itu!"

"Uh, jadi… Apa yang terjadi di sini? M-Maksudku, kalian… bagaimana bisa…"

Otakku makin kacau menyusun kata-kata dan saat itulah Mr—maksudku, Paman Thomas memegang pundak kiriku.

"Tenangkan dirimu dulu, lalu kami akan menjelaskan segalanya."

Setelah melihatku berhasil mengendalikan diri, Mrs—Urgh! Lagi-lagi!—Bibi Ashley telah kembali duduk dan memulai penjelasan, "Ingat acara Natal itu? Kami adalah salah satu panitia penyelenggaranya."

Paman Thomas—(aku masih sangat asing dengan panggilan baru untuk mereka ini)—yang ternyata telah kembali duduk melanjutkan, "Beberapa hari sebelum Natal kami datang ke panti asuhan untuk mengurus beberapa keperluan acara. Lalu, kami tidak sengaja melihat peri ini saat memperhatikan taman di sana."

"Kami putuskan untuk menyapa dia," Bibi Ashley menunjuk Vierra yang memasang wajah datar dengan tatapannya, "Dan, kami diberi tahu bahwa ada seorang anak yang berpotensi sebagai seorang penyihir tinggal di panti asuhanmu dulu."

Bisa kurasakan dahiku mengernyit dan mulutku sedikit menganga, "Dan, anak itu adalah aku?"

Paman Thomas dan Bibi Ashley mengangguk tenang.

"_Dan, bisakah wajahmu jadi sedikit lebih santai?_"

"Oh, um, maaf…"

Keadaan menjadi hening karena aku sendiri tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi.

"Apa tak ada yang ingin kau tanyakan, Sarah?" tanya Bibi Ashley.

"M-Misalnya?"

"Alasan mengapa kami mengadopsimu?" sambung Paman Thomas.

Aku hanya bisa diam dengan kebingungan yang makin menumpuk.

"_Kau tak mengerti?_" Vierra terbang ke hadapanku dan berucap dengan tak sabaran, "_Kau adalah seorang penyihir dan mereka mengambilmu untuk dijadikan anggota keluarga. Manusia biasa tak mungkin bersikap setenang mereka, kan? Kecuali…_"

Aku tahu dia sengaja menggantung ucapannya, dan aku tanpa sadar menyambungnya, "Kecuali, mereka juga… Hah!"

Aku refleks bangkit dan menatap keduanya bergantian, "Bibi Ashley, Paman Thomas, apa jangan-jangan kalian—"

"Yap, benar!" Paman Thomas mengangguk dengan senyum tenangnya.

"Kami penyihir, sama sepertimu," tambah Bibi Ashley seraya mengelus kepalaku, "Karena itu, hal apa pun yang ada di benakmu, jangan sungkan untuk mengatakannya pada kami, _okay_?"

Aku tersenyum lega, dan sekali lagi mengangguk mantap.

Terima kasih, Tuhan. Walau kedua sahabat baruku tak bisa lama berada di sisiku, tetapi ada orang lain yang melengkapi—Bukan, bukan menggantikan posisi mereka—hidupku. Memang benar, kita tak akan pernah dibiarkan melangkah seorang diri.

"_Kau harus berusaha keras mulai dari sekarang,_" celetuk Vierra dengan senyum tipisnya.

"Mm!" aku kembali mengangguk dan terdiam sejenak, "Kalau begitu, boleh aku menanyakan beberapa hal?"

Mereka berdua memberi tanda untuk melanjutkan. Ya ampun! Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang sudah menumpuk di otakku ini!

"Um, jadi, seperti apa sihir yang normalnya bisa dihasilkan oleh penyihir?"

"Hm? Maksudmu, contohnya?" tanya Paman Thomas memastikan dan aku segera mengangguk, "Baiklah…" dia terlihat mengambil sesuatu dan tiba-tiba berucap, "Wingardium Leviosa!"

Seketika aku menganga takjub melihat meja makan mulai menutupi pandanganku dan beberapa saat kemudian kembali pada tempatnya.

"Ap-Apa…!"

"Belum puas? Kalau begitu selanjutnya…" dia bergumam dan di mataku tampak pura-pura berpikir, "Rictusempra!"

Tiba-tiba saja tubuhku terasa aneh dan sedetik kemudian aku tak bisa menahan tawaku yang pasti menggema di rumah ini.

"Hahaha—Pfft! P-Paman Thomas, tolong hentikan! Aduh—Hahahaha! B-Bibi Ashley—Hahahahahahahaha! Bibi, tolong aku!"

"Tom! Cepat hentikan itu! Perutnya bisa kram karena kebanyakan tertawa!"

"Baiklah, baiklah."

Akhirnya hal aneh itu langsung hilang dan masih dengan nafas yang tak teratur aku langsung bertanya, "M-Mantra apa itu?"

"Rictusempra adala mantra penggelitik," Paman Thomas masih terkekeh dengan santainya, "Bagaimana rasanya? Mau lagi?"

"T-Tidak, terima kasih!" jawabku cepat—Mantra yang mengerikan!

"Lalu, mantra yang pertama tadi apa?"

"Wingardium Leviosa, gunanya untuk melayangkan benda," jawab Bibi Ashley yang masih mengkhawatirkanku dan mendelik marah pada Paman Thomas.

Ooh, begitu ru—Eh? Rasanya, kok, gak asing?

"Wingardium Leviosa?" ulangku pelan.

"Ya. Dan, untuk menghentikan efek mantra kau harus mengucapkan 'Fenite'. Itu semacam mantra penetral, tapi ada beberapa mantra yang tidak memakai itu," jawab Paman Thomas yang sekarang tengah menikmati kopi panasnya.

"Sudahlah! Berhenti membahas tentang mantra!" Bibi Ashley mengibaskan tangannya dan mulai menghidangkan makanan di piring kami, "Lagipula, semua itu akan kau pelajari di Hogwarts. Jadi, kurasa kau harus bersabar hingga lima tahun lagi, Sarah."

Ooh, berarti kurang lebih lima tahun la—WHAT?! HOGWARTS KATANYA?!

"Ho-Hogwarts…?"

"Sekolah untuk para calon penyihir cilik. Anak-anak penyihir biasanya akan masuk ke sana saat berusia sebelas tahun. Satu hal lagi untukmu, Sarah," Paman Thomas menyahut di sela kegiatannya mengiris daging bacon, "Mulai dari sekarang panggil aku 'Paman Tom'. 'Paman Thomas' kedengaran terlalu panjang."

"B-Baik, Paman Tom…"

"Oh, benar juga," Bibi Ashley yang tadi mengangguk menyetujui sekarang tengah menatapku, "Kapan tanggal lahirmu, Sarah? Kurasa kita—"

"Hei! Apa-apaan makhluk ini?!"

Kami terkejut karena raungan khas anak-anak itu. Aku berbalik dan menemukan Vierra sedang menarik-narik rambut seorang anak laki-laki—jika hal itu tak bisa dikatakan menjambak—yang tampak lebih muda dariku. Rambutnya yang pendek khas anak laki-laki terus berubah warna antara merah jingga dan biru laut.

"_Berhenti menjadi anak nakal dan muncullah di hadapan mereka!_"

"Vierra! Hentikan!" aku bangkit menghampiri mereka dan segera menggenggam tubuh mungilnya itu, "Sudah, berhenti!"

"_Baiklah, baik!_"

"Noel? Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Bibi Ashley.

Anak ini hanya mendengus marah sambil merapikan rambutnya.

"Duduklah, anak-anak! Kita sedang sarapan," ucap Paman Tom.

Aku segera kembali duduk dan Vierra lebih memilih duduk di atas kepalaku, sedangkan anak itu duduk di kursi seberangku dengan ekspresi kesal. (Omong-omong, rambutnya sekarang berwarna merah kecoklatan.)

Aku masih syok dengan kejadian tadi, tapi kedua orang dewasa ini telah kembali tenang.

"Benar juga! Kalian pasti belum saling kenal," Bibi Ashley sekarang tersenyum cerah, "Sarah, perkenalkan, anak ini bernama Noel Kane. Putra tunggal kami, dan—Oh! Kau mungkin akan terbiasa dengan perubahan warna rambutnya—dan, jika dia iseng, perubahan pada tubuhnya—karena dia adalah seorang metamorphmagus."

"Metamorphmagus adalah kemampuan untuk merubah penampilan fisik yang hanya dimiliki secuil penyihir, _for your information_," timpal Paman Tom.

"Dan, Noel," Bibi Ashley melanjutkan, "Perkenalkan, dia adalah Sarah Williams. Mulai sekarang dia akan menjadi… Mm… Apa sebutan yang cocok, ya?"

Paman Tom terdengar akan menimpali lagi, "Mulai sekarang, Sarah telah menjadi kakak sepupu angkatmu. Jadi, kalian berdua, mulailah saling mengenal, mengerti?"

"B-Baik, Paman Tom!"

"Ya, Ayah…"

Aku mencoba memerhatikan adik sepupu angkatku ini, namun saat mata kami bersirobok Noel malah melarikan pandangan dan memotong rotinya dengan ganas.

Err… Apa semua akan baik-baik saja?

Aku mulai makan setelah mengiyakan Vierra yang berkata ingin mengelilingi rumah. Ugh… Sekarang aku merasa mual dan pening. Tapi, aku harus makan! Demi Bibi Ashley yang telah susah payah memasak dan tubuhku yang pasti butuh energi!

Wingardium Leviosa, Metamorphmagus, dan Hogwarts.

Setelah ini aku harus meredam teriakan dengan bantal di dalam kamar, dan menyiapkan buku sebagai pelampiasan dari otakku yang sepertinya mulai menggila.

Ini… tidak mungkin nyata, kan…?

**~ To be continued ~**

* * *

**~ Author ground ~**

Author: Assalamu'alaikum, or Moshi-moshi, Minna! :)

Yak! Sesuai judul bab, saya pun turut memberikan penjelasan yang lebih banyak tentang fanfiction ini. (Mari duduk manis dan pasang mata dengan benar /Woi!)

**Pertama:** Bisa dipastikan dengan sekali lihat-sekali tengok bahwa heroine ini adalah penggambaran dari yang buat. _|| -_- Tapi, kalau lebih spesifiknya, tokoh utama alias Sarah Williams ini adalah OC. Jadi, yah, terserah reader sekalian mau membayangkannya seperti apa. :) /Peace!/

**Kedua: **Setting yang saya ambil adalah "Next Generation", atau latar waktu "Harry Potter and The Cursed Child". Namun, heroine di sini kurang lebih 4 tahun lebih tua, jadi lebih banyak OC dibanding karakter aslinya. Dan, sejujurnya, semua OC saya dapatkan referensinya dari teman-teman saya sendiri. Tapi, tenang saja, ff ini sangat berkaitan erat dengan cerita aslinya hingga mungkin saya akan mengacaukan alur plot aslinya. (What?!) /Peace! Pt. 2/

**Ketiga:** Karena kurangnya informasi tentang segala hal yang ada pada era Next Generation, maka kemungkinan besar banyak sekali yang akan saya akali, dengan kata lain mengada-ada. /Plak! Yah, saya memang ada baca di Wattpad buku kedelapan HP itu, namun tidak lengkap. Kalau mau beli di Gramedia, mungkin entah berapa kali Hari Lebaran yang saya lewati untuk mencapainya. _|| Belum lagi masalah sekolah dan rumah. Hedeh… -_- (ABAIKAN YANG TERAKHIR)

**Keempat:** Penggunaan kata ganti subjektif dan objektif (atau apalah namanya itu) saya sesuaikan dengan kebudayaan mereka atau orang Barat. Soalnya, kalau saya pakai kayak light novel rasanya pasti aneh, karena mereka orang Timur atau J*p*ng yang mengambil setting cerita orang Barat. Jadi, yah, begitulah. Jika tidak mengerti, silakan bertanya. /Maaf…/

Oke! Mungkin ini saja yang bisa saya sampaikan kali ini.

Dark Sarah: Jangan ragu untuk menyuarakan pendapat kalian di sini. /Poker Face/

Rasio Sarah: Semoga obrolannya bisa bersambung pada chapter selanjutnya. :) Selamat menikmati ceritanya! :D

Author: Oke, balasan reviewnya! :)

**~ KhumairohAri22 ~**

Terima kasih lho mau nunggu kelanjutannya! :D

Nah, tentang latar waktu sudah saya jelaskan sebelumnya, kan? Jadi, kita bakal ketemu sama anak-anak Harry Cs. Dan, heroine alias si Sarah adalah senior mereka. :)

Iya, Luculia dan Charles lamaaaaaa banget baru ketemu lagi. Tapi, mereka tetap tukar kabar melalui surat dan (seiring berkembangnya zaman) alat Muggle bernama smartphone. /Plak! (Betulan, lho!)

Nah, kalau si peri Tsun Vierra, udah terjawab kan di chapter ini? /hehe

Iya, terima kasih kembali! :) Semangat belajarnya, dan arigatou dukungannya! :D #Ganbatte&Ganbarimasu!

All: Silakan memberi kritik, saran, dan komentar serta pertanyaan! :) Akhir kata, hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu, terima kasih atas perhatian dan pengertiannya, dan sampai jumpa~! :D O:)

**RnR? **** :)**


	4. Bab 4

**Bab 4**

**Membersihkan Gudang Bersama Paman Tom**

Pagi-pagi buta aku telah bangun dan duduk di hadapan meja belajar sambil memangku kepala dengan kedua tangan. Mengabaikan rambutku yang pasti terlihat seperti singa, aku tetap memejamkan mata dengan rasa kantuk dan pening yang mulai bercampur aduk. Aku ingin menorehkan corat-coret di buku catatan yang kumiliki dari panti asuhan, namun penerangannya tidak memungkinkan. Aku masih belum memiliki lampu belajar, dan akan ada berbagai resiko jika menyalakan lampu kamar.

Untuk sekarang lebih baik seperti ini saja.

Baiklah…

Mari mulai pemikiran yang sangat luar biasa rumit ini. Pada kehidupan sebelumnya, aku hanyalah seorang siswi berusia tujuh belas tahun yang biasa-biasa saja. Namun, dengan alasan yang tidak bisa diingat, aku meninggal dan akhirnya bereinkarnasi ke kehidupan ini. Dan, di kehidupan baru ini ternyata aku adalah seorang penyihir!

Parahnya, aku baru sadar jika ini adalah dunia dari novel penuh sihir berjudul "Harry Potter".

Nah, sekarang, bagaimana mungkin aku tidak berpikir bahwa aku tak mengalami gangguan jiwa?!

Tuhan… Takdir macam apa yang Engkau siapkan untukku?

Perasaanku terbagi antara kepala yang akan pecah dan jiwa yang sudah setengah meninggalkan tubuh. Aku menghela nafas dan memijat kening yang sedari tadi terus mengernyit. Kuputuskan untuk menyandarkan diri, lalu tak sengaja melirik peri tersebut yang masih bergelung di syalku pada sisi kanan meja ini.

Tak ada yang bisa kuceritakan tentang hal ini, bahkan kepada Vierra sekali pun.

.

Seusai sarapan, aku diajak Paman Tom untuk ikut membongkar gudang. Pikiranku masih menerawang antara Noel yang tadi diceramahi Bibi Ashley karena (kupikir tidak sengaja) menumpahkan segelas susu ke pakaianku, Vierra yang lagi-lagi berkata ingin mengelilingi rumah, dan nasibku yang masih dipertanyakan. Sudahlah, aku harus fokus membantu Paman Tom sekarang!

Gudang ini mirip sebuah gubuk kecil yang berada di sudut kiri pekarangan belakang rumah. Terlihat masih baru dengan cat coklatnya yang lumayan mengilap, namun di dalam penuh dengan debu dan sarang laba-laba. Yah, ketahuan bahwa tempat ini jarang dikunjungi…

Aku telah siap sedia di depan pintu dengan sapu tangan yang diikat sebagai pengganti masker dan kemoceng kecil serta sapu pada masing-masing tanganku. Paman Tom segera menyuruhku membantunya. "Pertama, yang harus kita lakukan adalah membersihkan gudang ini," ujarnya.

Setelah hampir sejam akhirnya kami selesai bersih-bersih. Aku memerhatikan seisi gudang ini lebih saksama. Sebagian besar barang disimpan dalam kardus sehingga sulit untuk mengetahui benda apa saja yang ada di sini.

Paman Tom yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan berbagai barang tiba-tiba berbalik dan mendekatiku, "Sepertinya ada benda yang masih berguna di sini. Ambillah apa saja yang kau mau," ucapnya seraya meletakkan tiga buah kardus ke lantai, "Kita akan memperbaikinya jika memungkinkan."

Aku mengangguk seraya berterima kasih, lalu Paman Tom kembali sibuk dengan berbagai barang di sisi lain gudang. Aku segera duduk dan mulai membongkar sebuah kardus. Kardus pertama secara keseluruhan berisi alat-alat yang berkaitan dengan komputer—Sejujurnya, aku tidak terlalu paham jika menyangkut tentang membongkar suatu peralatan, jadi aku tidak mengambil apa pun dari kardus yang penuh dengan kabel warna-warni tersebut.

Kardus kedua kubuka. Butuh sedikit tenaga kali ini lantaran ada beberapa barang besar (dan sebagian agak berat) di dalamnya. Hm… Gembor dengan ujung pancuran yang patah ini mungkin masih berguna—Nanti akan kupikirkan untuk dijadikan apa. Lalu, ada wadah mirip peti berukuran sedang yang warnanya sudah pudar—Hei! Ini bisa digunakan untuk tempat tidur Vierra! Aku berusaha mengendalikan senyumku yang mulai mengembang. Aku bangga bisa menemukan barang bekas yang berguna dengan tenagaku sendiri!

Selanjutnya adalah kardus terakhir. Kali ini isinya campur aduk antara barang dapur dan barang pajangan. Banyak yang menarik pada kardus ini, namun aku tak yakin akan menggunakan semuanya. Walau begitu, sepertinya wadah sendok ini bisa kumodifikasi menjadi sesuatu yang "Wah!". Dan—Oh, astaga! Ini dia yang kubutuhkan!—aku menemukan sebuah lampu meja belajar berwarna hitam dengan hiasan pinggiran perak.

_Finally! Thanks a lot, God!_

Aku segera merapikan semua barang di sekitarku. Paman Tom masih sibuk sendiri, jadi aku memilih duduk sambil memandangi benda-benda pilihanku. Sepertinya gudang di Kediaman Kane memiliki banyak barang yang bisa didaur ulang. Kalau di kehidupanku sebelumnya, ibuku sangat rajin menyimpan dan memodifikasi barang. Yah, walau sedikit terhalang karena waktu dan keadaan. Ibu sibuk mengurus pekerjaan rumah tangga dan kami semua, terutama adik perempuanku yang masih balita. Selain itu, Ayah adalah tipe yang tidak ingin melihat kegiatan yang aneh-aneh di rumah, jadi lumayan sulit untuk berkreasi. Ditambah faktor aku adalah orang yang pemalas, jadilah otak dan tenagaku tersia-siakan.

Duh, lagi-lagi aku mengenangnya!

"Sudah menemukan yang menarik minatmu?"

Duh, kaget! Aku spontans mendongak dan tahu-tahu Paman Tom duduk di hadapanku dengan sebuah kardus besar. Aku mengangguk dan melirik bergantian antara kardus besar itu dan benda-benda yang telah kupilih.

"Paman Tom, apakah tidak apa-apa jika listrik berada di tempat yang sama dengan energi sihir?"

Paman Tom menatapku dengan pandangan bertanya, "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Um, kupikir akan ada efek samping jika energi listrik dan sihir hidup berdampingan."

Astaga, Sarah! Apa yang baru saja kau ucapkan?! Tapi, uh, kalau tidak salah pada novelnya menyebutkan seperti itu. Teknologi manusia biasa akan langsung tidak berfungsi jika berada di sekitar energi sihir. Benar, gak, sih?!

"Yah, itu ada benarnya," aku kembali fokus pada Paman Tom, "Muggle—manusia yang tidak bisa menggunakan sihir—sangat memerlukan energi listrik dalam kehidupan mereka. Walau begitu, zaman mereka makin berkembang, begitu juga kita. Sekarang, pihak Kementrian Sihir telah memberi bantuan gratis berupa mantra yang bisa melindungi teknologi Muggle dari pengaruh energi sihir kepada orang seperti kita."

Aku mengangguk pelan memahami, lalu tiba-tiba tersadar akan sesuatu, "Kepada orang seperti kita?"

"Oh, benar juga. Kau tidak tahu, wajar saja. Sebenarnya, kita ini tinggal di perumahan yang sama dengan para Muggle, lho," Paman Tom lagi-lagi menampilkan ekspresi isengnya, "Dengan kata lain, kita ini tinggal di tengah-tengah Muggle."

"Oh… Begitu ru—_WHAT_?!"

"Hei, santai," Paman Tom menepuk ringan bahu kiriku, "Awalnya, ini tidak terencana. Kami tinggal di sini karena pekerjaanku."

"Memangnya, apa pekerjaanmu, Paman Tom?"

"Aku bekerja di Kementrian Sihir, Departemen Perhubungan Penyihir-Muggle. Singkatnya, pekerjaanku memiliki tugas untuk menjaga hubungan antara kaum kita dan kaum Muggle. Ah, kalau pekerjaan bibimu, kurasa lebih baik kau sendiri yang bertanya padanya."

Aku mengiyakan dan mengangguk paham, "Jadi, kulkas, kipas angin, dan benda-benda lain di rumah dilindungi oleh mantra dari Kementrian Sihir?"

"Benar, dan aku sendiri yang memantrai segala hal di rumah kita ini."

Lagi-lagi aku tercengang akan penjelasannya.

"Oh, benar juga. Mari kita lihat isi kardus ini. Sepertinya ada banyak barang bagus di dalamnya."

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk kikuk dan ikut membongkar kardus besar ini. Paman Tom benar! Banyak barang yang masih bagus di sini!

"Apa ini?" tanyaku sambil mengeluarkan sebuah tongkat aluminium kecil.

"Oh, benda itu. Coba kau tekan tombol kecil berwarna abu-abu itu."

Aku menekannya dan seketika tongkat ini memanjang, "Wa!"

"Ini tiang gantungan pakaian. Biasa kubawa jika berpergian waktu dulu. Apa kau mau memakainya?"

"Uh? Um, boleh," aku menaruhnya di kumpulan barangku dan kembali memilah, "Wow! Bolpoin antik!" seruku seraya mengeluarkan bolpoin hitam dengan hiasan berwarna merah.

"Ah, itu—"

Aku menekan ujung bolpoin dan tiba-tiba saja keluar semburan api besar—jika boleh kutambahkan, sungguh maha dasyat—yang benar-benar mengguncang jiwaku. Jari jempolku terlepas dan api itu berhenti keluar. Aku hanya bisa terdiam mematung karena syok.

"Um, boleh kuambil?" aku hanya mampu mengangguk patah-patah dan bolpoin itu berpindah tangan, "Tak kusangka isinya masih ada. Untung saja kau mengarahkannya secara horizontal, jadi tidak ada satu pun di antara kita yang kena api tadi."

Ya.

Benar.

Untung saja.

Aku kaget dan langsung tersadar dari syok karena Paman Tom tengah tergelak. Tawanya benar-benar tidak mencerminkan kesannya yang _cool_. "Hanya butuh dua detik untuk membuatmu syok seperti itu, Sarah?" ujarnya sambil meredakan tawa.

Aku hanya bisa memasang ekspresi datar dengan mata yang menyipit tajam. Ya, Paman Tom. Dua detik itu bisa saja meregang nyawa salah satu dari kita jika tadi kecerobohanku melebihi batas!

Paman Tom kembali ke sifat kalemnya dan berhasil membujukku untuk fokus memilah barang di kardus ini.

"Sebenarnya, bolpoin antik jenis apa tadi itu, Paman?"

"Oh, itu bolpoin yang selalu kubawa waktu dulu. Sangat berguna jika dalam keadaan terdesak. Akan kuwariskan padamu jika kau telah cukup umur."

Terima kasih banyak atas niat baikmu, Paman Tom. Andai kata masa itu tiba, kuharap aku tidak mengambil nyawa seseorang ketika menggunakannya. Tunggu! "Waktu dulu"? Memangnya dulu kau melakukan apa hingga memiliki benda-benda ajaib ini, Paman Tom?

Kami kembali fokus memilah barang hingga tak lama aku menemukan sebuah buku antik yang agak kusam.

"Buku yang cantik…" gumamku seraya mengelus sampul depannya.

Hening beberapa saat dengan aku yang masih memerhatikan buku itu dari berbagai sisi hingga terdengar suara Paman Tom, "Kau orang ketiga yang memuji buku itu."

"Huh?" aku masih mencerna dan akhirnya mengerti maksudnya, "Lalu, siapa yang pertama dan yang kedua?"

"Orang pertama adalah guruku," aku menyadari tatapan Paman Tom yang sedang memandangi buku di genggamanku ini seolah menerawang jauh, "Dan, yang kedua adalah bibimu," sambungnya seraya tersenyum tipis saat fokusnya kembali padaku.

Ng? Apakah… buku ini sangat berharga bagi Paman Tom?

"Kalau yang ini, sepertinya bisa kuwariskan untukmu sekarang juga."

Aku menatapnya bingung dan menyerahkan buku ini pada Paman Tom yang sepertinya ingin menunjukkan sesuatu.

"Buku ini sangat efektif jika kau ingin menyimpan berbagai catatan rahasia," dia menunjukkan tali yang mengelilingi buku tersebut secara horizontal, "Tali ini tak akan mau terbuka simpulnya."

Paman Tom menyerahkan buku itu dan segera kucoba. Benar! Tali ini benar-benar membingungkanku! Seolah-olah tali pengikat buku ini adalah benang kusut yang tak kutahu di mana awalan dan akhirannya. Aku mencoba cara lain dengan mengintip buku ini dari sisi atas dan bawah yang tidak terhalang sampul, namun percuma. Buku ini malah seperti batu!

Paman Tom terkekeh, "Kau tak akan bisa mencoba mengintip isinya dengan cara apa pun. Buku itu sudah kumantrai agar tidak bisa dibuka selain oleh pemiliknya."

"Paman yang membuat buku catatan ini?!"

"Benar. Oh! Tiang gantungan dan bolpoin tadi juga aku yang membuatnya."

Sumpah, aku benar-benar heran! Apa yang kau lakukan waktu dulu, Paman Tom?!

Aku menyerahkan (lagi) buku tersebut pada Paman Tom, "Buku ini hanya akan terbuka jika aku, sang pemilik, menyentuh hiasan ini," sebelah tangannya menggenggam bandul berbentuk daun dari tali pengikat buku itu, "Dan, mengucapkan kata sandi yang telah kukunci dengan mantra buatanku. Marshmallow!"

Aku memerhatikan tangannya yang dengan cekatan membuka simpul tali dan buku tersebut.

"Wow!" Aku tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum takjubku. Hebat! Andai saja aku juga bisa membuat barang seperti itu.

Paman Tom kembali mengikat tali itu dan membuatku bertanya-tanya ketika dia menyodorkan sebelah tangannya, "Tanganmu." Aku hanya bisa menurut dan memberikan tangan kananku. Paman Tom menyentuhkan telapak tanganku pada sampul depan buku tersebut, sedangkan kulihat tangannya sendiri menyentuh sampul bagian belakang. Apa yang sebenarnya akan dilakukan Paman Tom?

Paman Tom menggenggam tongkat dengan tangannya yang bebas dan mengarahkannya pada tanganku, "Aku, Thomas Kane, menyerahkan kepemilikan buku ini kepada Sarah Williams," aku terkejut dan dia menyebutkan sebuah mantra yang tak pernah kuketahui sebelumnya, "Verrelui!"

Seberkas cahaya sewarna jingga sirna dengan cepat, "Mau mengganti kata sandinya?" tawar Paman Tom.

Aku masih linglung dengan hal barusan dan membuat gerakan membingungkan antara mengangguk dan menggeleng. Paman Tom tampak heran dengan kelakuanku dan memilih menunggu dalam diam. Aku tak bisa berpikir apa-apa dan tanpa pikir panjang bertanya dengan cepat, "Mengapa aku?!"

"Hm?" Paman Tom terlihat makin heran dan balik bertanya dengan tenang, "Memangnya kenapa?"

"M-Maksudku, mengapa Paman memberikan buku penting dan menakjubkan ini padaku?! Aku bisa saja merusak dan lebih parah menghilangkannya!"

Itu memang benar! Walau terkadang aku pintar menjaga barang seperti ibuku, namun keteledoran dan kecerobohanku sering melampaui batas manusia normal! Keluarga dan teman-temanku saja bahkan mengakuinya!

"_Well_, aku bisa membantumu memperbaiki dan mencarinya dengan sihir," balas Paman Tom tenang.

"Lalu, bagaimana jika aku tidak sengaja membiarkan buku ini terbuka dan rahasiaku tersebar?!"

Ugh! Aku berharap hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi!

"Kalau tentang itu aku sudah mengantisipasinya. Buku ini telah kumantrai agar isinya hanya bisa dibaca oleh pemiliknya," balas Paman Tom dengan entengnya.

"Lalu, bagaimana jika buku ini dicuri dan disebarluaskan?!"

Aku juga takut dengan kemungkinan itu! Nama Paman Tom mungkin saja tercemar!

"Oh, ide bagus! Kita bisa mencari pencuri itu dan bekerja sama memproduksi buku seperti ini," ucap Paman Tom dengan senyum cemerlangnya.

As-ta-ga. Paman Tom, sadarlah! Tunggu, tunggu, salah. Paman Tom, apa yang sebenarnya ada di pikiranmu?!

"Sejujurnya, pertanyaanmu aneh-aneh semua, Sarah."

Ekh! Rasanya ada pisau yang menancap di kepalaku dan aku tidak kaget akan hal itu.

"Tapi," aku menelan ludah dengan berat, "Bagaimana dengan Noel?"

"Hm?"

"Maksudku, Noel adalah putra kandungmu. Sementara aku, yah, aku hanya keponakan adopsi," aku menahan rasa teriris di dadaku saat mengatakan fakta itu, "Jadi, bagaimana mungkin malah aku yang mendapatkan itu?"

Aku masih menundukkan kepala dan keheningan menjalar—

"Pfft! Haha! Sudah kuduga, pemikiranmu ternyata memang berjalan seperti itu, ya!"

Aku mendongak dan memandang heran Paman Tom yang kini tertawa kecil. Aku ingin merasa tersinggung, tapi masalahnya dia menertawaiku karena apa? Haish, semua ini makin membingungkan!

"Alasanku simpel," Paman Tom kembali fokus tetapi senyum geli itu masih ada, "Noel itu bukan tipe orang yang senang menulis dan sudi memiliki buku harian. Jangan menatapku heran begitu. Tentu saja aku tahu karena dia adalah anakku."

"Dan, juga," aku terkejut karena tiba-tiba Paman Tom mengelus kepalaku, "Adopsi atau bukan, kau telah menjadi anggota keluargaku. Jadi, tetaplah menjadi dirimu sendiri, Sarah."

Mataku membelalak, dan sekali lagi perasaan hangat itu muncul.

"Berdasarkan observasiku, kau mirip denganku sementara Noel mirip dengan ibunya. Mereka berdua sama-sama lebih memilih mengingat sesuatu di otak daripada mencatatnya," tambahnya.

"Ekhem!"

Deheman anggun namun tajam itu benar-benar mengagetkanku walau Paman Tom terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Aku menoleh dan tampak Bibi Ashley berdiri di ambang pintu gudang sambil bersedekap. "Sudah hampir waktunya makan siang, dan apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" tanyanya dengan pandangan curiga.

"Oh, satu lagi, Sarah," Paman Tom berbisik jelas yang sepertinya sengaja memancing Bibi Ashley yang makin menajamkan tatapannya, "Mereka juga sama-sama punya kebiasaan buruk—Selalu datang di saat yang tidak tepat!"

"Ooh, jadi gudang ini sudah berubah menjadi markas rumpi, ya? Kalau begitu, biarkan aku bergabung," Bibi Ashley berjongkok di sampingku dan gantian berbisik dengan jelas, "Dengar, Sarah! Pamanmu itu memiliki kebiasaan yang sangat buruk—Dia itu pintar mempermainkan perasaan orang!"

"Benarkah? Kuanggap itu sebagai pujian," ujar Paman Tom layaknya pria bangsawan, "Tapi, kupikir itulah yang membuat kita bisa bertahan hingga detik ini, Nyonya Senyum Menawan?"

"Berhenti, Tom! Kau tahu aku sangat tidak menyukai julukan itu!"

"Tapi, sepertinya berbeda jika aku yang mengatakannya?"

Err… Seharusnya aku menyingkir saja dari sini? Nuansa romansa suami-istri sudah mulai terasa.

"Ibu! Ayah! Di mana kalian?"

Teriakan itu menyadarkanku yang tadi merasa canggung, dan tak lama tampak pemilik suara tersebut. Aku berniat menyapa Noel, namun hanya bisa memberikan senyum simpul karena lagi-lagi dia memalingkan pandangan dengan ekspresi kesal. Duh, sebenarnya aku punya salah apa padanya?

Adu mulut mereka tampaknya sudah selesai, lalu Bibi Ashley menggiring Noel untuk masuk ke rumah. Paman Tom menyuruhku memasukkan semua benda yang telah kupilih ke kardus kecil yang tampak baru. Kami berdua segera menyusul mereka setelah selesai membereskan gudang.

"Tapi, Paman," aku memandang Paman Tom dan buku di dalam kardus yang berada di pelukanku ini bergantian, "Bagaimana dengan isi buku ini? Bukankah catatan pentingmu masih ada di sini?"

"Tenang saja tentang itu. Saat baru saja membuat buku itu, aku telah melakukan percobaan. Catatan dari pemilik sebelumnya akan hilang ketika berganti pemilik."

"Apa?! Lalu ba—"

"Tenang saja. Seluruh catatan di buku itu sudah tidak kuperlukan. Itulah mengapa buku itu berada di gudang, bukan?"

Oh, ya, benar juga.

"Jadi, sudah memutuskan ingin mengganti kata sandinya atau tidak?" tanya Paman Tom saat kami baru saja menutup pintu gudang.

"Hm…" aku berpikir sejenak lalu segera mendapat ide, "Ya!"

Kami berhenti melangkah, lalu Paman Tom mengeluarkan tongkatnya.

"Oke. Ingat caranya?" aku mengangguk dan segera menggenggam bandul daun itu, "Apa kata sandi barumu?"

Aku mengulum senyum dan berkata dengan semangat, "Pancake!"—Salah satu kue sederhana yang dulu sering dibuatkan ibuku.

.

Hari ketiga aku telah tinggal di Kediaman Kane sekaligus pada Tahun 2008. Walau baru saja menetap di sini, ternyata aku telah mengalami perkembangan yang lumayan bagus! Walau begitu, urgh, rasa syokku kemarin masih saja terasa di perut dan kepala.

Tadi sore Paman Tom telah mengutak-atik lampu belajar yang kini telah resmi menjadi milikku. Aku tak tahu secara mendetail apa saja yang telah diperbaikinya—dan aku yakin pasti ada bantuan dari sihirnya—namun kini aku telah bisa menggunakannya!

Aku melirik jam dinding dari bahan kayu yang memiliki latar unik pemberian Bibi Ashley. Pukul sepuluh malam, dan dapat dipastikan seluruh penghuni rumah telah tidur. Vierra masih menggunakan syalku sebagai tempat tidurnya—Aku akan sesegera mungkin memperbaiki wadah itu! Peri itu beristirahat di samping bantalku, jadi kini aku bisa leluasa melakukannya!

Kunyalakan lampu belajar ini dan mengatur penerangannya menjadi yang paling rendah. Buku catatan yang telah kubersihkan sore tadi ini kuletakkan di hadapanku, lalu kuambil pena bulu dan sebotol tinta pemberian Bibi Ashley. Bibi bilang, bahwa aku perlu berlatih menggunakan pena bulu karena di Hogwarts masih memakai cara ini.

Baiklah, sekarang atur nafas dan pikirkan dengan tenang!

Aku menulis halaman pertama dengan biodata diriku seperlunya: nama, tanggal lahir, tempat tinggalku yang dulu dan sekarang, serta anggota keluarga.

Aku membalik dan memutuskan untuk langsung menulis pada lembar kedua. Kutulis kata "Facts" dengan huruf besar (yang juga berukuran besar) sebagai judul. Angka "1" dengan tanda titik kutulis dengan ukuran yang lebih kecil sebagai bagian isinya.

Baiklah, hal pertama adalah diriku dulunya hanyalah seorang siswi yang biasa saja berusia tujuh belas tahun, namun entah mengapa aku tidak ingat penyebab meninggalnya diriku.

Nomor dua, aku bereinkarnasi dengan identitas "Sarah Williams" yang jati dirinya mirip sekali dengan diriku yang asli—Atau, diri ini memanglah diriku dan bukan orang lain?

Nomor tiga, dan yang paling penting, adalah ternyata aku bereinkarnasi ke dunia novel "Harry Potter" dengan tahun kelahiran yang sama dengan diriku yang asli.

Aku berhenti menulis dan menyandarkan diri pada kursi. Huft! Padahal rasanya banyak sekali yang kemarin ingin kutulis, dan sekarang semua itu menghilang entah ke mana. Sekarang, apa lagi yang akan kutulis?

Aku membaca ulang seluruh tulisanku dan terus-terusan memandang yang nomor tiga. Sepertinya ada hal penting yang kulupakan. Tetapi… apa itu?

Aku menguap, lalu kembali melihat jam dinding yang digantung pada sisi kiriku. Setengah jam terlewati dan hanya ini yang baru terpikirkan olehku. Kuputuskan untuk menikmati semilir angin malam yang melewati celah jendela berteralis di hadapanku sambil memangku dagu. Hanya rumah tetangga yang terlihat dari sini, tetapi pemandangan langitnya sangat indah.

Sekali lagi aku menguap, dan kuputuskan untuk menyambungnya besok.

Kira-kira, besok akan menjadi hari yang seperti apa, ya?

**~ To be continued ~**

* * *

**~ Author ground ~**

Author: Assalamu'alaikum, or Moshi-moshi, Minna! :)

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah penulisan fanfiction, akhirnya saya update dua chapter sekaligus! :D

(Dark Sarah: Bisa kubayangkan kepalanya yang membesar dan hidungnya yang memanjang. -_-

Rasio Sarah: Hush!)

Ekhem. Yah, sebenarnya, mungkin ini sebagai salam hingga pertemuan nanti yang entah kapan karena… masa liburan sudah hampir habis dan saya harus kembali konsentrasi pada pelajaran. /Hiks!/

Walau bagaimana pun, saya tetap berusaha melanjutkan seluruh karya saya (termasuk karya di fandom lain yang sepertinya sudah berlumut). /Huua!/

Spoiler, dan mudah-mudahan terlaksana, chapter depan tentang Sarah bersama Bibi Ashley—Lalu, chapter depannya lagi Sarah yang kewalahan menghadapi bendera perang dari si Noel.

Rencananya, saya juga akan mempublish ff ini di Wattpad. Alasannya satu: saya ingin menunjukkan wajah dari para tokoh yang ada. Yah, walaupun sebagian besar ngambil foto ataupun fanart dari Mbah Gugel. /plak! Tapi, tapi! Kalau untuk beberapa tokoh utama sepertinya akan saya gambar sendiri. Yah, doakan saja saya memiliki kesempatan dan tenaga di tengah-tengah waktu yang gak memungkinkan ini. /Amin…/

Dark Sarah: Tunggu saja tanggal mainnya yang gak pasti itu. -_-

Author: WOI!

Rasio Sarah: Silakan memberi kritik, saran, dan komentar serta pertanyaan! :) Akhir kata, hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu, terima kasih atas perhatian dan pengertiannya, _and until we meet again_~! :D O:)

**RnR? **** :)**


End file.
